


A Pirate's Sanctuary

by emberloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Times, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirate!AU, Sex Lessons, Smut, falling in love over a long period of time, probably more dramatic than it needs to be, slight angst, slight slow burn, virgin Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberloey/pseuds/emberloey
Summary: Baekhyun's father always warned him against getting involved with pirates—his brother, too.And yet there was one pirate that he just couldn't find it in himself to stay away.So he didn't.





	A Pirate's Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> a couple quick notes from me before you get started:
> 
> 1.bc of the time period in which this is set the legal age of consent is lower than 18 - it’s around 15/16 or so, but 18 is still seen more as the age of an “adult” (when baekhyun can legally make his own decisions without needing the approval of his parents)  
> 2\. they both progressively get older as the story continues—in the first scene baekhyun is 12 and chanyeol's 15, and in the final scene baekhyun's 23 and chanyeol's 26  
> 3\. the pirate law is the one from pirates of the caribbean and what about it
> 
> and with that said i hope you enjoy it!!

Baekhyun first remembered seeing Chanyeol when he was just twelve, stepping into the bar to drop a note to Father from Mother and waiting dutifully for the parcel he was instructed to bring back.

He remembered seeing a man, who didn’t really look like a man—more of a child, if anything, with the crew who most often frequented his father’s bar. He was new, this person, and seemed to be around his older brother’s age.

He was tall, with large ears that stuck out even under his mop of dark hair on his head. He looked soft, perhaps too much so to be involved with a pirate crew like that but Baekhyun really had no say and no time to wonder about it, for his father came back with a cloth bag and instructions to take it right home to Mother.

The strange boy continued to catch Baekhyun’s attention as he grew up—Baekhyun became old enough to work in the bar with Father and his brother and seeing the boy became a constant, something he looked forward to each time his father’s favorite crew came into port—with them came the most money, and their father…well, _greed_ was an understatement.

They became Baekhyun’s favorite crew, too. For…other reasons.

* * *

The boy seemed to grow taller each time Baekhyun saw him, taller and broader with longer hair. He wasn’t quite as built as some of the other crew members but he wasn’t _small_ , by any means.

Baekhyun found himself sizing the boy— _man,_ now, up every time he came into the bar, taking stock of what had changed and what hadn’t. He wasn’t sure exactly why the boy seemed to draw his attention so effortlessly, normally he didn’t care who came into the bar.

“You’re staring.” Baekbeom hip-checked Baekhyun as he passed him behind the bar, three dirty glasses in his hand.

“I’m not.” Baekhyun averted his eyes and returned his attention to cleaning the bar, watching the damp cloth circling the dark wood and leaving a trail of water droplets behind it.

“Got a crush?”

“I _don’t.”_ Baekhyun could feel Baekbeom’s eyes on his back, watching to see if he’d look at the boy again. “He’s just a customer, just a crew member. Nothing more. A stranger, really—I don’t even know his name.”

“Make sure he stays that way.” Baekbeom leaned on the bar and Baekhyun turned to look at him. “You know how Father feels about these men.”

“And yet he caters to their whims day in and day out.”

“Father knows where the money lies.” Baekbeom pushed away and grabbed a couple of glasses off the shelf when someone gestured to the brothers, filling them at the tap on Baekhyun’s other side. “You can’t trust these pirates, you know.”

“They’re just men.” Baekhyun found himself looking at the man again, laughing and leaning back in his seat and hitting the person beside him as one of his crew members said something which made the whole table dissolve into laughter.

“You’re just 14.” Baekbeom smiled as he slid the two glasses across the bar to the customer, nodding in acceptance of his muttered thanks. “One day you’ll understand.”

* * *

“Chanyeol,” the boy smiled at Baekhyun as he refilled his large glass, a soft smile on his face. “I’m Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun wiped his hands on his apron and then held one out for the boy— _Chanyeol_ —to shake. Chanyeol’s hands were large and warm, and rough from working on the ship, but somehow comforting nonetheless.

Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s eyes and smoothly transitioned from the handshake into pressing a soft kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s hand, watching his reaction from behind his long fringe. Baekhyun bit his lower lip and let Chanyeol hold his hand, lingering with his touch and Chanyeol leaned his forearms against the bar, Baekhyun’s hand still in both of his.

“How old are you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked softly.

“18.” Chanyeol’s thumb ran back and forth over Baekhyun’s knuckles. _Just younger than Baekbeom, then._

“I see.” Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun for a moment and Baekhyun responded with a soft “15.”

“You’re beautiful for being so young, still.”

“Like you’re such an old man yourself.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his lips.

Chanyeol shrugged. “Older than you.”

“While that may be—”

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun pulled his hand back from Chanyeol and straightened up, smile disappearing as his father approached. “Haven’t you work to do?”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun didn’t spare Chanyeol another glance as he moved around his father, heading for the other end of the bar. Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn’t bother hiding how he watched Baekhyun walk away, eyes looking over his whole figure before facing the man in front of him.

“Need something?” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink.

“You stay away from him.” Baekhyun’s father pointed at him sharply. “I’ll not repeat myself.”

“Heard you loud and clear.” Chanyeol raised his glass in greeting and then walked back to his table.

He turned after he sat down and caught Baekhyun’s eye again, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips to keep from smiling too widely and Baekhyun just rolled his eyes before disappearing through a door.

“Got a crush?” Minseok tapped Chanyeol’s thigh with his knee.

Chanyeol shrugged. “Something like that.”

* * *

Baekhyun made sure to shut the door softly and he glanced up—none of the lights upstairs turned on and he faced the street, a victorious smile on his lips. He drew his dark cloak around himself as he searched for the man who’d slipped a note into his apron pocket earlier at work.

Chanyeol slipped out of the shadows to join him, a mischievous smile on his own lips as he approached him and drew his cloak hood up over his head. Chanyeol wore his own dark blue cloak and he adjusted it over his shoulders as he cocked his head, and he and Baekhyun began walking along the bricked street. Their shoulders brushed every couple steps as they subconsciously leaned into each other against the night’s chill.

“How long are you here this time?”

“Two days.” Chanyeol looked to the right and then took Baekhyun’s arm, guiding him to the left at a fork in the road. “This way.”

“Where are we going?” Chanyeol didn’t let go of Baekhyun’s arm, not that he wanted him to, and Baekhyun leaned into him. The streets of the port seemed more sinister at night, it wasn’t often he’d leave.

In fact, if it weren’t for Chanyeol being in town he’d be asleep, curled up in his bed in the room he shared with his brother.

“You’ll see.” Chanyeol said softly. “I think you’ll like it.”

“I always do.” Baekhyun let out a long breath and looked up at the thousands of stars shining in the sky. The moon was full, illuminating the streets with white. “Whatever you have or whatever you want to show me, I always enjoy it.”

Chanyeol hummed, smiling, and tugged Baekhyun right at the next fork in the road.

The two walked in silence except for the sounds of their boots hitting the pavement and the wind catching the flags and clothes strung out on lines over their heads to dry overnight, providing a nice sort of background noise so the silence wasn’t eerie. It was comfortable.

Any time Baekhyun was with Chanyeol, he was comfortable.

The further they walked the more Baekhyun could hear the sea, hear the waves crashing against the shore, and he was pleasantly surprised when Chanyeol passed the entrance to the dock and walked him down the beach instead.

Their boots were tall, both of them wearing pairs that went up to their knees but they took them off anyway and carried them, walking over the dunes. It was a cool night, but not windy for which Baekhyun was grateful as Chanyeol took his hand to help him keep his balance and led him towards the water.

“Are we going in?”

“No.” Chanyeol laughed, stopping. He let go of Baekhyun’s hand (it was suddenly very cold. Baekhyun’s hand became a fist and he tucked it beneath one of the flaps of his cloak) and took off his own cloak, spreading it over the sand.

“Won’t you get cold?” Baekhyun asked. He’d dropped his own boots and both hands were holding either sides of his cloak over his small body, blocking him from the cool sea spray and the general night chill.

“I’m used to wild weather conditions.” Chanyeol’s smile seemed to glow, teeth reflecting the moonlight and his eyes were just as bright. “This is nothing.” He reached out and took Baekhyun’s hand again. “Sit down, I have something for you.”

“Another story, I hope.” Baekhyun took off his cloak and sat down on Chanyeol’s, waiting until Chanyeol sat next to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulders—platonically, of course—to spread his cloak over their legs like a blanket.

Baekhyun had never left the port. The furthest he’d ever gotten out to sea was as far as he could swim before his parents or his brother called him back. Chanyeol, though, he’d been all over the world and he had so many _stories_ —about the places he’d been and the people he’d seen and the creatures he’d encountered.

Baekhyun grew to _love_ his stories—not just the contents, but the way Chanyeol relayed them. Chanyeol was a brilliant storyteller, able to draw Baekhyun into a world he’d never seen with just a few sentences.

“A story, and a souvenir.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun settled into Chanyeol’s side, cloak tucked under his legs to keep their body heat as trapped as it could be. “What is it?”

“Here.” Chanyeol placed something light into Baekhyun’s hand and watched as Baekhyun drew his hand near to his chest and looked over the little box seated proudly on his palm.

“Oh—oh wow, Chanyeol.” The box seemed to shimmer under the moonlight and Baekhyun was transfixed as he turned his hand every which way, watching it shine. The part sitting on his hand was a box, but the top was ornately decorated in the shape of a shell, outlined in pearls and covered in writing of a language he’d never seen before. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I knew you’d like it.” Chanyeol reached over and opened the lid, watching Baekhyun’s face light up as the box began playing a quiet tune.

“A music box.” Baekhyun sounded in awe. “I’ve seen plenty come through the market, but they’re always so expensive.”

“This one’s authentic.” Chanyeol murmured, lips near Baekhyun’s ear. His forehead brushed Baekhyun’s hair at their proximity and Baekhyun shifted even closer, head falling into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck as the watched the inner workings of the music box move as the tune continued. “Mermaid made.”

 _“No.”_ Baekhyun sat up and faced Chanyeol, eyes wide. “These are so—so _expensive_ , Chanyeol, these go for hundreds of gold pieces in the market—actually, we don’t even _see_ these in the market, they’re sold in the back alleys or taken directly to the mansions on the other side of town. I can’t take this.”

“You can.” Chanyeol took the box from Baekhyun’s hand—the tune had stopped—and used the way both his arms were wrapped around Baekhyun to wind the box back up right in front of him. The barkeeper’s son still had an awestruck look on his face. “It’s a gift. No money out of my pocket, either. All it took was a favor and our crew got a few of these to have.”

“How’d you get one?”

Chanyeol shrugged, placing the box back in Baekhyun’s outstretched hand. “The captain likes me. I told him I already had the perfect person in mind to give it to and he handed it right over.”

“How do you know it’s authentic?” Baekhyun settled back against Chanyeol’s side.

Chanyeol smiled, leaning his head against the side of Baekhyun’s, eyes on the way Baekhyun’s delicate fingers curved around the base of the music box protectively. “Because I saw them.”

“Mermaids?”

“Mhm.” Chanyeol’s fingers ran up and down Baekhyun’s arm that wasn’t tucked against him, arm warm around his back. “They’re gorgeous. Their tails go on for—gods, I don’t even know how long. They’re longer than you might think, though. Eyes like cats, and hair where each strand seems to have a will of its own.”

“Wow.” Baekhyun’s voice was soft, and Chanyeol continued.

“Their skin, it’s—it’s not like ours. They’re entirely covered in scales, and their fingernails are more like talons, two, three inches long.” Chanyeol pressed closer to Baekhyun, chilled from the cool ocean spray. “They’ve fangs, too. They hiss like cats, but so much louder.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun shut the music box and held it in his lap, hiding it under the cloak. “How did you get this?”

“A Navy ship was pulling them out of the water with nets. We stepped in, got them all out and sunk the ship, and they gave us these as a sort of thank you.”

Baekhyun curled closer until there was almost no space between them and Chanyeol swallowed as he felt his hand rest on his thigh, soft fingers tapping it rhythmically. “Tell me more?” He asked softly. “Anything, just—keep talking. Please.” His voice dropped almost to a whisper. “I missed your voice.”

Chanyeol hummed softly and pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s head. “We ran into a nasty set of nymphs, too…”

They stayed out and talked for hours and hours, not even realizing how much time had passed until the very edges of the horizon started turning the palest shades of pink.

“Oh no.” Baekhyun sat up, away from Chanyeol and reached for his boots, pulling them on haphazardly after brushing his feet off quickly. “Oh, _no,_ if Father finds out that I was out last night he’ll kill me!”

“Shit.” Chanyeol really hadn’t planned on keeping Baekhyun out that long, but it was so easy to be swept away with him and his soft voice and his soft hair and his warm body pressed against his, fingers never having left Chanyeol’s thigh…“Grab your stuff, I’ll walk you back.”

They shook out their cloaks as best as they could and Baekhyun wrapped the music box back up in the spare cloth Chanyeol had brought to keep it safe and then slid it into his pocket to keep it hidden—it was valuable, anyone who saw it would know that instantly and he didn’t want to risk it being stolen. Automatically Baekhyun looped his arm through Chanyeol’s and pulled his hood back up to hide his face, in case they passed anyone who knew Baekhyun’s father and could spill about his late night escapades, and the two walked back towards the bar.

Baekhyun and his family lived in a small, two bedroom sort of loft just above the bar they owned. He shared a room with his brother who, thankfully, not only was a heavy sleeper but was at the age that he had plenty of late night run-ins with the town girls. He and Baekhyun had a sort of unspoken pact—see nothing, speak nothing.

Basically the old _I won’t tell if you don’t_.

It was still mostly dark when they got back to the bar and Baekhyun faced Chanyeol, ready to say his goodbye. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sneak out again tonight.”

“I’ll let you know if I’m available, the crew may have something, anyway.” Both of Chanyeol’s hands were tucked in his pockets and one of Baekhyun’s fell into his own, feeling to make sure the music box was still there. It was.

“Keep me updated.”

“I will.” Chanyeol took a step towards Baekhyun, and the younger felt his breath hitch as Chanyeol reached for him. Chanyeol hooked Baekhyun’s chin and stood so close they were nearly chest to chest, and Baekhyun swallowed and looked up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol smiled and tugged him forward, angling his own head up until his lips landed on Baekhyun’s forehead softly. Baekhyun smiled up at him when Chanyeol pulled back and swept his thumb over Baekhyun’s chin, just brushing his lower lip. “Go try and get some sleep, won’t you?”

“You too.” Baekhyun nodded and tilted his head up and Chanyeol’s hand fell to his cheek, a soft, affectionate sort of smile on his face. He nodded once and Baekhyun smiled brightly—Chanyeol’s favorite smile.

“Good day, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun took a step back and Chanyeol’s hand fell from his cheek, but the spell hadn’t yet been broken.

“Sleep well.” Baekhyun turned and reached for the door handle, but paused when he heard his name again.

“Hm?” He turned around.

“Happy birthday.” Baekhyun’s smile flashed again and Chanyeol nodded his head in a greeting, a sort of goodbye, and then pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head and turned to walk back towards the ocean.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and shook his head before turning back around, calming his expression, and sneaking inside.

It was still quiet in the little hallway that led up to their apartment and Baekhyun slipped out of his shoes before anything else and carried them up the stairs. He skipped the fourth one and the seventh one—always creaky, those ones—and opened the doorway to his and his brother’s room. He winced as the door creaked but one look at his brother’s bed showed that it was empty and he breathed out a sigh of relief, dropping his boots and undressing quickly so he could slip into bed.

Baekhyun laid on his side and fiddled with the music box in his hands, turning it over and over and watching as it caught the early morning light coming in through the window. He wound it up and set it on the windowsill (he’d had to fight his brother for the bed under the window, but lucky for him, six-year-old Baekhyun’s pout’s power was unfathomable) and watched as the inside spun and the tune rang out through the bedroom. Baekhyun rested his chin on his hands on his pillow, sat quietly, and watched.

He missed Chanyeol already.

Baekbeom stumbled up the stairs right as the tune was ending, stupidly _not_ skipping the fourth and seventh steps, and he let the door slam behind him. Baekhyun turned and glared at his brother who did nothing but toss his boots and cloak in the corner and the flop face first onto his bed with a low groan.

He’d ruined the song.

Baekhyun closed the music box and picked it up in his hands, turning it over again and again. Every side was covered in pearls and the mysterious writing except—Baekhyun squinted at the bottom of the box.

His name was written in a nice cursive, very small, but legible, and he smiled as he read the message underneath.

_A song box for my little songbird._

_\- C_

Chanyeol had nicknamed Baekhyun his little songbird after one of the first times they’d gone out together, just them, and Baekhyun had spent most of their time together humming under his breath. It had been a while since Chanyeol had called him that, honestly Baekhyun thought he’d forgotten.

Obviously not.

Baekbeom let out a snore and footsteps sounded from the hallway and Baekhyun held the box close to his chest, rolling over to face the wall and pulling his blanket over his shoulder right as the room was flooded with light.

“Baekbeom.” Their father’s voice was low, deep still with sleep. “God, you sleep like a child. You didn’t even undress, boy, my word.”

“Sorry.” Baekbeom sat up with a yawn. “Want me to get munchkin up to help you open up shop?”

 _“Sh.”_ Their mother’s voice interrupted them. “Come talk out here, let the boy sleep.” She whispered, waving for them to come into the hallway. “It’s his birthday, after all. Let’s give him as long as he wants.”

“That’s fair.”

“Can’t _I_ get more sleep, Mother?”

“Get downstairs.” Baekhyun bit his lower lip to keep from laughing and revealing that he was, indeed, awake, as he heard his father drag his brother out the door. His mother walked in softly and brushed his hair back with a soft “happy birthday, my dear,” and then she kissed his cheek and closed the door on her way out.

Baekhyun waited until all his family members’ footsteps had retreated before pulling his box out again and tracing his thumb over the inscription. He spun the box around in his hands a few more times, watching the pearls catch the light as the town began waking up—people yelled outside his window, greeting each other and he could hear his family bustling about the bar downstairs to clean up and prepare for the day ahead.

Baekhyun’s last thought before he went to sleep was if Chanyeol would stop by again.

* * *

“So I’ll be getting my own room,” Baekhyun said with a sort of skip in his step, “because Father’s going to hand off the bar to Baekbeom, so ‘Beom will move into their old room and they’re moving off to some nice house in town somewhere. I’ve never had my own room before.”

“It’s exciting.” Chanyeol agreed with a soft smile, watching Baekhyun’s excitement thrum through his body. “I used to share with my _sister.”_

“Really?” Baekhyun hopped up onto a short brick wall along the street and walked along it, bringing him a bit above Chanyeol’s height. He held his arms out for balance and Chanyeol took his hand to help him along. “What was that like?”

“Messy.” Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s hand tightly and reached for his waist, helping to steady him when he nearly fell over into the bushes on the other side after a horse pulling a wagon sped along beside them. “Girls are so needy. And loud. And she had so much _stuff_ —because the gods know my parents couldn’t deny her _anything.”_

“Ew.” Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand and hopped off the wall, using his hand to keep him upright. They parted when Baekhyun hit the ground but Chanyeol still kept one hand on his back to keep him close as the streets were fairly crowded.

Many ships had come into port tonight, for some reason, and nearly every bar and inn and restaurant were _packed_ with pirates.

“Yeah, ew. I’m glad I managed to get away from her and out to sea.”

“Why did you start sailing in the first place?” Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol and he fit perfectly just under his arm, shoulder tucked against his armpit and his arm automatically went around Chanyeol’s back to stick close. Chanyeol’s arm fell over Baekhyun’s shoulder and he held him tightly against his side.

“I just…wanted something different, I suppose.” Chanyeol said after a moment. “I grew up the way you did, in a place where no one ever left unless you already had a way out. One day someone offered me a position on a ship, they needed more deckhands. I proved myself during a raid and I was made part of the official crew, and shortly thereafter is when I came to your bar for the first time.”

“I remember you.” Baekhyun tugged Chanyeol off the street and into one of the back alleyways with a soft “shortcut.” “The first time you’d come to the bar—I knew everyone in that crew, they were Father’s favorite, but I didn’t recognize you.”

Chanyeol smiled softly, almost apologetically. “I don’t remember you, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t expect you to. I was just twelve.” Baekhyun shrugged and squeezed when Chanyeol took his hand. They were being bold tonight, both of them, in ways they’d never been before and Baekhyun decided not to dwell on it too much and just let things happen.

“The first time I ever really noticed you was that first time we spoke when you were 15.” Chanyeol’s thumb stroked along Baekhyun’s knuckles.

“I remember that.” Baekhyun snorted a laugh. “Father hated you—well, he still hates you, but I got a lecture that night about not talking to pirates except for business, of course.”

“Really?” Chanyeol turned his head and smiled down at Baekhyun. “You’ve been doing a pretty bad job at that.”

“I know.” Baekhyun licked his lips and smiled right back up. They’d come to a stop at some point and were facing each other, hands still held. “I’ve only really broken the rules for one pirate, though. One in particular.”

“Good.” Chanyeol chuckled softly. “Pirates suck.”

“Oh, yes.” Baekhyun nodded his head with faux seriousness. “You’re all the same, as Father said.”

“And what has your father said about us?”

“You’re untrustworthy.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun took a step back and Chanyeol took a step forward to follow, pulled along by Baekhyun’s hold on his hand.

“Rude.”

“Obviously.” Chanyeol nodded in agreement, taking another step.

“Greedy.”

“Coming from _your_ father, that’s just perfect.” Baekhyun’s back hit the wall and Chanyeol took one more step towards him so they were chest to chest in the dark alleyway, one hand on each side of Baekhyun’s head against the wall.

“I’ve always thought so.” Baekhyun reached forward and took the hem of Chanyeol’s loose white shirt between his fingers, rough and thick, just like Chanyeol’s fingers from his years of working the ropes on the ship. Baekhyun’s other hand came up to rest around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and he played with the hairs that were too short to be up in the messy bun with the others.

Chanyeol let out a soft breath and leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Baekhyun?”

“Hm?”

Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle. “Have you any idea what you’re doing to me?”

“Convincing you to kiss me, I hope.” Baekhyun leaned his head against the wall. “How am I doing?”

“A damn good job.” Chanyeol breathed out, and then his lips were covering Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun _melted_ , head falling to match Chanyeol’s angle perfectly as Chanyeol cupped one of his cheeks softly and held him there, long fingers curling around the back of his neck in the most comforting of ways—everything with Chanyeol was so _comfortable._ Not that Baekhyun was any stranger to kissing—he’d had his fair share of secret kisses with the boys of the town in hidden alcoves where their parents couldn’t find them—but they’d never been enough.

They’d never been with the person he wanted.

And now he was here, kissing the one person he’d been _dreaming_ about and he was walking on the stars. Chanyeol, in all his rough glory, was such a gentle kisser, hands soft but dominant on his body as he held Baekhyun between him and the wall, keeping him from falling even though his knees were made of jelly in the present moment.

He was in love.

Baekhyun was in love, and he was kissing Chanyeol, the man his father _forbade_ him from ever speaking to—who coincidentally happened to be the very man he was in love with.

Oh, what a birthday his eighteenth was turning out to be.

“Baek.” Chanyeol pulled back and looked down at Baekhyun—all bright eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. He’d never looked more beautiful. “Is this okay?”

“I’ll be 18 in a week, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breathed out, pulling on Chanyeol’s shirt to draw him closer. “Please, I’m close enough.”

Chanyeol couldn’t—he couldn’t say no. Not when he’d wanted this for so long and he took a deep breath in, cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks, and kissed him again.

Baekhyun wasn’t inexperienced, that much was obvious—but Chanyeol didn’t want to ask who Baekhyun had kissed in the past, who he’d shared tender moments like this with because from this point forward he wanted the answer to only be _himself._

Baekhyun let out a soft sound and fell back against the brick wall, hands fisting Chanyeol’s shirt and then one of them finally slipped underneath, splaying against the structured abdomen. Chanyeol brushed one hand through Baekhyun’s hair and then dropped it to the low of his back, wrapping it warmly around as he pulled Baekhyun into himself.

Their hips pressed together and Baekhyun let out another sound, needier this time, _rawer_ than the one before. It came from somewhere deep in his throat and Chanyeol wanted to find where it came from so he dropped his head, mouthing softly along Baekhyun’s neck.

He felt Baekhyun’s whole body vibrate as he let out a moan when Chanyeol found what must have been his sweet spot. Baekhyun had always been sensitive, even to things as simple as cold wind, but now his reaction was even more intense as Chanyeol took more of his soft, sensitive skin into his mouth and sucked. Baekhyun jerked and moaned and fell into him, hand on his abdomen pressing hard against it. His nails dug in and Chanyeol only sucked harder.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun gasped, fingers falling away.

“Hm?” Chanyeol hummed between kisses he was peppering around the small spot he’d just thoroughly abused with his lips. “Are you okay?”

“Do you want to come up to my room?”

“That seems raunchy, songbird.” Chanyeol chuckled, kissing beneath Baekhyun’s jaw before looking at him again.

“So is making out against the wall of my father’s bar, and yet here we are.”

“Your father’s bar, hm?” Chanyeol looked up the building. “Oh, he won’t like me in your room with you, darling.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Baekhyun teased. “Well, that and the fact that I’ve been dreaming of having you all to myself in my room for ages now.”

“Talk about raunchy.” Chanyeol darted down to kiss Baekhyun again, hands falling to his hips. He let out a low sound of his own as Baekhyun pressed against him intentionally. Baekhyun held both of his cheeks in his hands and held him close enough to kiss just a bit longer before pulling away.

“Come upstairs with me? Please.”

“You do know what you’re asking me, don’t you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, one hand under Baekhyun’s shirt, thumb rubbing circles into the skin of his waist.

“I do.” Baekhyun said, leaning into Chanyeol. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “I’ve…never done it before.” Baekhyun took a fistful of Chanyeol’s shirt. “Is it dumb to say I’ve been waiting and hoping it would be with you?”

Chanyeol huffed out a soft, affectionate sound and wrapped Baekhyun in a hug, kissing his forehead. “I’ll take care of you, songbird, I promise.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded before stepping back. “I think we’ll have to take the fire escape.”

“The what, exactly?” Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s eyes up to the metal balcony outside his and Baekbeom’s window.

“So no one knows you’re with me. You’ll have to help me up, though—”

“Not a chance.”

Baekhyun looked at him and snorted. “I can’t exactly walk you up through the bar, right past my parents and up the stairs to the apartment, now can I?”

 _“I_ will take the fire escape.” Chanyeol said after a moment. “You go in through the main entrance and let me in, alright?”

“Why can I not go up the fire escape with you?”

“Because I don’t want you hurting yourself, love.” Chanyeol hooked Baekhyun’s chin and kissed him. “I’ll climb up—I’m a pirate, doing shit like this is in my _blood_ , Baek. Go through the main entrance and let me in, okay.”

Baekhyun crossed his arms and muttered a soft “fine.”

“Thank you, love.” Chanyeol smiled at him, winked, and then jumped up. He grabbed the lowermost rung of the ladder and Baekhyun watched, awestruck, as Chanyeol’s arms bulged through his shirt and he _hauled_ himself up, climbing over the balcony and onto the ledge. “What?” A single eyebrow raised and Chanyeol leaned against the rail. “Cat got your tongue, little bird?”

“That has got to be one of the most attractive things I have ever seen.” Baekhyun admitted, unashamed. “Oh, my gods.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Come let me in and you can show me just how much you enjoyed my little performance, hm?”

Baekhyun jogged around the side of the building and through the front door, then up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door and then opened the window and Chanyeol didn’t even make it through before Baekhyun was kissing him again.

“Let me in, Baek.” Chanyeol chuckled through kisses. “Please.”

“That was so fucking attractive.”

 _“Language_ , love. I’m ruining you.” Chanyeol closed the window and then Baekhyun grabbed his hand, laughing, and pushed him back onto the bed. He climbed right in his lap, knees on the bed on either side of his hips, as they continued kissing.

This is something he’d done before, with the tailor’s son from down the street. And, well, he’d been told he was good. Baekhyun grabbed the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt in his hands and pulled it over the pirate’s head, tossing it somewhere on the floor behind them. Chanyeol leaned back on the bed, propped up on just his elbows as Baekhyun’s hands skimmed all over his chest—all over the inked in designs. He didn’t say anything, just traced all over, because they were _everywhere,_ and Chanyeol let out a soft groan, head falling back.

“Fuck—darling, you’re driving me crazy.” Chanyeol’s hand came up to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and Baekhyun fell forward onto his hard, inked chest, kissing his neck. Chanyeol let out a heavy breath, hand moving to tangle in Baekhyun’s hair and cup the back of his head. “Darling—”

Baekhyun interrupted him with a kiss, hot and hard and heavy and Chanyeol canted his hips up, smirking into the kiss when Baekhyun moaned. “Ruin me.” Baekhyun breathed out against Chanyeol’s lips. “Please—just completely _wreck_ me Chanyeol, it’s all I want—”

_“What the fuck?”_

“Shit.” Baekhyun launched back off of Chanyeol, off the bed as he whirled around and saw his brother in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe. Chanyeol sat right up, back straight as he brushed the hair that had fallen from his bun in their rush from earlier off his forehead. “Fuck—’Beom, I…”

Baekbeom raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun let out a breath. “I’ve never asked you for anything before, okay? Never. Nothing like this, I—I’ll do the dishes for a whole week downstairs, okay? Can you just go keep yourself busy for the night? Go out tonight. Please?”

Baekbeom’s eyes flickered between Baekhyun and the pirate in his bed, who raised his own eyebrow challengingly when the two made eye contact.

Baekbeom sighed. “You owe me one. A big one. Or a lot of small ones—we’ll see what I’m in the mood for.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you so much, ‘Beom.”

“Learn how to lock the doors.” Baekbeom said and then he walked out, closing the door behind him. Baekhyun followed him and locked the door, and he stripped his shirt off on his way back to the bed.

Chanyeol’s face softened once they were alone again and he wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s back as he situated himself across the pirate’s thighs once again. “Hey, songbird.” He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s bare shoulder. “Still doing good?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Baekhyun nodded and met Chanyeol’s lips for another kiss. Chanyeol used his hold on Baekhyun’s back to roll them over and he settled between Baekhyun’s legs, kissing him softly. There was another sort of steady buildup in their kisses back to where they’d left off, and right as Baekhyun canted his hips up into Chanyeol’s he heard his name from the other side of the door.

The two froze, eyes wide, and Baekhyun covered Chanyeol’s mouth with his palm. “Yes, Father, I’m in here.”

“Are you feeling alright? Baekbeom said you turned in early tonight.”

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun called back. Chanyeol rolled over and settled on his side beside Baekhyun, one hand resting on his waist calmingly. Baekhyun could feel his heart pounding so loud his father could probably hear it. “I’m just a bit tired today, that’s all. You don’t need to worry.”

“Your mother and I are heading to the tavern down the road for the night, unless you’d rather us stay if you’re not feeling well.”

“I’m fine, Father, really. I’m just about to go to bed, I promise.”

“We’ll see you in the morning, then.” His father knocked on the door in a sort of goodbye greeting and then walked away. Baekhyun let out a breath when he heard him go down the stairs, both creaky steps creaking to let him know just how far away his father was.

Chanyeol hid his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and snorted. “Is your mother next?”

“Please don’t joke about that or it’ll come true.” Baekhyun covered his face, muffling his voice. “I hate them. All of them. I can’t wait until they move out and ‘Beom takes their room so that—”

“So that I can fuck you and we won’t have to deal with any interruptions?” Chanyeol’s voice was low and Baekhyun shivered despite himself, leaning his head away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol nosed along his neck and then rolled back over, back between Baekhyun’s thighs, mouthing along the side of his neck.

“Exactly.” Baekhyun smiled through his heavy panting, one hand around Chanyeol’s back to hold him close.

Chanyeol’s hand had been on Baekhyun’s waist, rubbing circles and massaging everywhere he could reach, and it began drifting down. Baekhyun whimpered softly and his legs fell further open as Chanyeol cupped him softly.

Baekhyun gasped into his mouth, fingernails digging into his back.

“I’ve got you.” Chanyeol murmured in his ear, finishing off with a soft kiss to the top curve. “If you want to stop you let me know, alright love?”

Baekhyun nodded jerkily and rolled his hips into Chanyeol’s hand with a soft, needy sound. Chanyeol shifted down and kissed along his neck, warm, slow kisses as his hands undid the tie of Baekhyun’s pants and slid them down.

“You’ve got oil, don’t you?” Chanyeol muttered against his neck, kissing it softly again.

“In the top drawer.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s face in place for a kiss long enough to leave him breathless before Chanyeol pushed up and dug through the top drawer of Baekhyun’s dresser.

When Chanyeol turned around, little bottle in his hand, his eyes raked over Baekhyun’s body, completely naked, but Baekhyun found he wasn’t embarrassed. Shy, sure, but he always thought that being completely naked in front of someone would be mortifying. It wasn’t, though—he didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed.

Not with the awestruck, completely in love way Chanyeol was looking at him.

“You’re beautiful, songbird.” Chanyeol spoke as he put the oil on the table beside Baekhyun’s bed and crawled back over to kiss him. “So gorgeous, darling. I’m going to take such good care of you, I promise.”

Baekhyun whimpered, bucking his hips up as Chanyeol went to cup him again, skin on skin. He dropped his head back against the bed as Chanyeol worked his way down Baekhyun’s neck again, continuing passed his collarbones and Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat as Chanyeol nosed all the way down his abdomen. He let out a shaky sort of whine as Chanyeol kissed the sensitive skin over his hip bones.

“Open up for me, love.” Chanyeol whispered, breath fanning over Baekhyun’s hips. His hands ran along Baekhyun’s thighs and he grabbed them gently from the inside and parted them. Baekhyun swallowed and flattened them to the bed as well as he could, glancing down. Chanyeol smiled up at him. “You let me know if you want me to stop, or if it’s too much, alright?”

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol gave him an encouraging look before dropping his head and resuming his kisses, leading them all the way to Baekhyun’s taint. Baekhyun let out a soft moan, trembling, as he felt Chanyeol kiss right over his hole.

Chanyeol kissed the same spot again, with more pressure, and Baekhyun covered his mouth with one hand as he let out another moan.

“Songbird.” Chanyeol reached up, speaking softly as he took Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled his hand from his face. “Darling—don’t do that. You don’t need to hide from me and you don’t need to feel embarrassed, okay? You be as loud as you want to, my love.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a soft _okay._ His hand settled uncertainly on his own thigh and Chanyeol took it again and, after reaching up to pull out the leather cord holding his hair back, he settled Baekhyun’s hand in his hair.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and tightened his hold, squeezing his handful and he jolted when Chanyeol let out a deep moan right _into him_ , spurred by his hand in his hair. He clenched his teeth, unconsciously muffling himself again and it was only after Chanyeol squeezed his thigh right as he thrust his tongue fully into Baekhyun for the first time that he moaned fully, loud and unashamed.

Chanyeol repeated what he’d done, wanting nothing more than to hear Baekhyun make that sound again, to feel his legs tremble as he lifted them over his shoulders and held them in place. Baekhyun’s free hand joined the other one in his hair and he brushed the strands through his fingers, holding his fringe back from his face as Chanyeol ate him out.

Baekhyun had lost all shyness at this point, moaning Chanyeol’s name over and over again as he rolled his hips down to meet each thrust of Chanyeol’s tongue, pulling on his hair and begging for _more_ , and for Chanyeol to go _deeper_ , because it felt so _good._

Chanyeol, in all his experience, managed to reach over to the table and grab the oil without pausing, dousing his fingers, and Baekhyun didn’t even realize he’d done so until a fingertip prodded at his entrance instead of Chanyeol’s tongue.

Chanyeol paused, glancing up, but he went ahead and pushed his finger in when Baekhyun let out a distressed whine and pulled on his handful of Chanyeol’s hair. He felt Baekhyun tense up and planted his free forearm on the bed beside Baekhyun’s waist, hovering over him and kissing his hips as he waited for Baekhyun to relax around him.

He let Baekhyun take his time, not adding a second finger until his first was sliding in and out with almost no resistance. “You’re doing great, love.” He murmured softly, fingers pressing against his entrance and slowly in. _“So_ good. Just keep relaxing, darling, can you do that for me?”

Baekhyun let out a moan and nodded, eyes unfocused as he looked up at the ceiling, hands still in Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol pressed one more kiss to his waist and then went back to his original position, tongue alongside his fingers.

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to work his way up to all three fingers moving in and out of Baekhyun with ease, his tongue taking up the blank space between thrusts, and Baekhyun had to let go of Chanyeol’s hair to hold his thighs open, knees to his chest, to keep from closing them around Chanyeol’s head for fear of making him stop every wonderful thing he was in the process of doing.

He’d never been so _turned on_ before. Never once had Baekhyun felt so full—not during all the times he’d experimented with his own fingers, always too nervous to go further than kissing with the boys from around town—and all he really wanted was for Chanyeol to make him cum, just like this.

“Chanyeol—” Chanyeol stopped and sat up when he heard Baekhyun let out his name in a sob, clean hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Chanyeol, I _can’t.”_

“You can’t what, songbird?” Chanyeol asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

“It…” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to cum.”

“That’s alright.” Chanyeol thumbed over the apple of Baekhyun’s cheek, smiling down at him. Baekhyun managed to meet Chanyeol’s eyes through the tears in his own—Chanyeol’s heart _soared._ _He_ had done that.

 _He_ had brought Baekhyun to tears of pure _pleasure_ , with his fingers and his tongue and how much he loved him.

“That’s perfectly alright, love. You can cum if you want.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Chanyeol leaned down to nudge their noses together, foreheads pressed together, and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the back of Chanyeol’s neck. “You don’t have to be nervous or anything, okay? You can cum, love. I’ll take care of you.”

“But…but for later.”

“Later?” Chanyeol smiled softly. “What’s coming later?”

Baekhyun bit his lip and looked away and Chanyeol chuckled. “Let me finish you first, and then we’ll talk.” Chanyeol bent down and kissed him softly and then repeated “let me take care of you, songbird” as he lowered himself back down.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s legs over his broad shoulders and added more oil to his fingers before starting again and Baekhyun gasped, hands immediately finding Chanyeol’s hair and thighs squeezing his head.

“F-fuck—” Baekhyun let out a soft sob, canting his hips into Chanyeol’s mouth. “It feels so good, Chanyeol, please.”

Chanyeol had one hand holding one of Baekhyun’s thighs over his shoulder while the other worked with his tongue, in and out of Baekhyun’s loose hole, and Baekhyun’s legs trembled against him as he pulled his hair and cried.

“Chanyeol, I’m so f-fucking _close_ —” Baekhyun’s thighs tightened and Chanyeol changed the angle of his fingers just enough so that Baekhyun came with a soft cry, pulling Chanyeol’s hair as he spilled over his heaving stomach.

Chanyeol backed off as he came, kissing the insides of his thighs that were still over his shoulders though his fingers remained inside of Baekhyun, softly rubbing over his prostate until Baekhyun let out another sob and a soft “I can’t.”

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and rubbed them off on his pants as he came up to hover over Baekhyun again, resting on one forearm as his other wrapped around Baekhyun’s back. He managed to lift him up with a soft groan and pull Baekhyun into his lap, back against the headboard.

Baekhyun rested his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, eyes just half open as one hand traced over the ink on Chanyeol’s chest and abdomen.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked softly, one hand in his hair. “How was it?”

“It was so good.” Baekhyun swallowed and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s neck, chest to chest with the pirate. “It was _so good_ , I—” Baekhyun’s hand drifted down and he tried to grab the strings of Chanyeol’s pants. “I should do something back, right?” The tent in Chanyeol’s pants was painfully obvious and Baekhyun suddenly felt very guilty.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand before he could do anything, his trembling hand with all its dexterity of a newborn. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Baekhyun whispered through chapped lips. Chanyeol just smiled down at him and shook his head, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

“Letting me be your first is more than enough, love.” Chanyeol kissed his forehead. “Can  you keep going, or are you done?”

“Keep going.” Baekhyun shook his head. “All the way, Chanyeol, please. You too,” Baekhyun reached for the drawstring on Chanyeol’s pants again, eyebrows scrunched together adorably. “I want you to feel good, too.”

Chanyeol chuckled softly and angled his head to press a couple of kisses to Baekhyun’s neck as Baekhyun managed to undo his pants. “Seeing you like this is more than enough for me, songbird.”

“It’s not.” Baekhyun insisted, sitting up off Chanyeol’s lap and Chanyeol lifted his hips so Baekhyun could pull his pants off. “It’s not fair, besides, I—” Baekhyun paused, dropping Chanyeol’s pants off the bed. He wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“You what, Baek?” Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun and guided him back into his lap, his knees on the bed on either side of Chanyeol’s hips. “What?”

“I’ve…thought about this before. About you…and me. Doing this.”

“Oh, have you?”

Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded, and Chanyeol cupped his chin with a firm hand and raised his head to look at him. “I’ve thought about us, too.”

“Really?” Chanyeol nodded and kissed his shoulder. “What have you thought about?”

“I’m sure you know what _I’ve_ thought about doing.” Chanyeol palmed Baekhyun’s ass softly and Baekhyun gasped, rolling his hips into his hold. “What about you, little bird? What have _you_ thought about?”

“Us…in my bed.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol rolled them over, back between his legs. “You—e-eating me out, just like you did.” He let out a moan as Chanyeol began working a mark against his collarbone, hand going back into Chanyeol’s hair as he arched up into his firm chest. “And—and you fucking me.”

“Here?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve thought about me fucking you, right here in your bed, in the room you share with your brother?” Chanyeol smirked into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as he felt him nod and tremble. “You’re so precious, darling.” Chanyeol sat up on his knees and grabbed the oil, pouring it into his hand and then rubbing it over his cock. His head fell back and he let out a deep groan as he finally gave himself some attention and Baekhyun swallowed, looking up as Chanyeol released his cock.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as he reached back and threw his hair back up into a messy bun to keep it out of the way and then he positioned himself right against Baekhyun, who let out a loud moan when he felt Chanyeol’s cock rub against his hole, clenching already around nothing.

“It’s going to hurt a bit, at first.” He warned him softly, dropping the cocky pirate look as his eyes looked over Baekhyun’s nervous face, brushing away a stray tear from earlier. “Are you sure you want this?”

Baekhyun raised his head as Chanyeol’s hand fell to cup his chin and he nodded. “I don’t ever want it with anyone else.”

Chanyeol darted down to kiss him, distracting Baekhyun as he began to push in.

Baekhyun gasped into his mouth, one hand wrapping around his back and he dug his nails into it for something to hold on to—Chanyeol was _big._ Bigger than three of his fingers and his tongue together.

“Nice and slow.” Chanyeol promised quietly, nipping Baekhyun’s ear. “Just breathe. Relax, like earlier.”

Baekhyun did his best to relax, letting out slow breaths through his mouth as Chanyeol peppered him in kisses—his ear and his neck and his cheeks. Baekhyun turned his head and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek with his free hand, kissing him once Chanyeol had stopped, all the way in.

“Hey, little bird.” Chanyeol whispered when they parted, breath as heavy as Baekhyun’s. “Feeling okay?”

“Mhm.” Baekhyun hummed softly in response. His hand on Chanyeol’s cheek tapped it softly and he closed his eyes, tucking in close to the large, warm body over him. “It’s nice.”

“Nice?” Chanyeol huffed out a laugh, thumb rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s waist.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun let out a soft breath, swallowing. He opened his eyes and met Chanyeol’s above him, warm and soft and so, _so_ affectionate. “It’s…I’ve been thinking about this for so long. And it’s finally…” Baekhyun paused, fingers trailing down Chanyeol’s face to rest on the back of his neck. “It’s finally happening.”

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s lips, kissing him again while experimenting with a gentle roll of his hips. Baekhyun’s hand around his back tightened and he let out a soft moan, murmuring “do that again” when they parted.

“Again?” Chanyeol checked, pointlessly so, for he rolled his hips at the same time and watched as Baekhyun threw his head back against the bed, a strangled “again” falling from his lips.

Chanyeol was in _no_ position to deny him, not with how bad he wanted it too, and so he built up to a hard thrust, again and again and _again._

He built up until he had Baekhyun a moaning _mess_ beneath him, legs automatically wrapping around his waist just to keep him close—and to pull him deeper. Chanyeol held one of Baekhyun’s thighs up while the other hand held the headboard of his bed, sweating as he looked down at Baekhyun’s blissed out face—his open mouth and his glassy eyes and Chanyeol couldn’t help it when he paused and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek to angle his head up.

Baekhyun let out a whine at first when Chanyeol stopped but immediately moaned when Chanyeol spit into his mouth before kissing him, both hands going around the back of Chanyeol’s neck as the pirate— _his_ pirate kissed him probably hard enough to _bruise_.

He’d never, _ever_ been more turned on in his life, and all the times he’d thought about this moment never came close to doing the real thing justice.

“Do you know how gorgeous you look right now, darling? How _wrecked,”_ Chanyeol accentuated his words with a hard thrust that had Baekhyun crying out and arching up into him, “you are? Because of me?”

“More, Chanyeol, please.” Baekhyun grabbed at Chanyeol’s waist. _“Please.”_

“So beautiful, my little songbird.” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in both of his and kissed them each before pressing them against the bed beside his head. Baekhyun squeezed his hands and Chanyeol squeezed back with a soft smile as he picked up his thrusts again.

Baekhyun was unashamed as he cried out with Chanyeol’s thrusts, head back and Chanyeol dove down to nip at his neck. He didn’t even have time to warn Chanyeol that he was coming again before it happened, with just a stuttered out version of Chanyeol’s name and a long moan that got softer and softer as Chanyeol rode him through it, thrusting until Baekhyun _couldn’t_ come anymore.

Chanyeol came shortly after that, unable to pull out because when he started to Baekhyun tightened his legs and shook his head, falling to his forearms over Baekhyun with a deep groan and unsteady, shaky thrusts until he was spent and he could pull out. He didn’t move, though, staying between Baekhyun’s legs and cupping his cheek with one hand so he could kiss him.

“I love you, songbird.” Chanyeol whispered, thumbing affectionately over Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

Baekhyun’s hand covered Chanyeol’s and he smiled softly, “I love you too,” and then his other hand wrapped around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

They kissed lazily and giggled softly in between them until Baekhyun, exhausted and elated and happy and _loved_ , fell right to sleep—curled tight against Chanyeol’s firm chest, arm warm and protective around his back.

* * *

Baekhyun stirred a bit before dawn, as the sky was _just_ starting to turn pink at the horizon along the ocean. He awoke facing a tan and black pillow, _cradled_ , and it’s once he shifted slightly that he felt a sharp pain shoot up his lower back and oh, that’s Chanyeol—oh.

_Oh._

Baekhyun shifted up so his head was no longer tucked under Chanyeol’s chin but instead right in line with Chanyeol’s, facing him as he slept. His hand reached out and just brushed Chanyeol’s cheek, resting on it when he realized Chanyeol hadn’t woken up and he flattened his palm against the side of his head and thumbed over his cheek.

It _happened_.

It really, truly happened.

“Baek?” Baekhyun pulled his hand back as the pirate woke up, voice deep and scratchy with sleep. “Why are you up already?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I just am.”

Chanyeol hummed and tightened his arm that was around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him on top of his chest as he rolled onto his back. He met his eyes, now slightly more awake as he brushed Baekhyun’s hair away from his forehead. “You okay, love?”

“Mhm.” Baekhyun settled his chin on his hands over Chanyeol’s sternum. “I’m a little sore, but I’m okay.”

“Last night was good?” He checked in softly, hands skimming down Baekhyun’s back to massage right where he’d felt the pain earlier. Baekhyun’s eyes drifted shut and he let out a soft, content sound.

“It was good.” He reassured Chanyeol, eyes still closed. “It was _amazing.”_

“But I can’t stay, can I?”

“I wish you could.” Baekhyun forced his eyes open and focused on Chanyeol. “But I don’t know when Baekbeom will be back, and Mother and Father must have come back last night while we were asleep.”

“I heard them come up a bit after you drifted off.” Chanyeol’s hands came back up to Baekhyun’s hair and he continued playing with it. “I should head out so you don’t get in trouble.”

“How much longer will you be here?”

Chanyeol let out a soft sigh. “We leave this afternoon. I’m sorry, darling.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s alright. I never really expected this to be more than a one time thing, anyway—”

“No, no, wait a second.” Chanyeol interrupted him. “Why do you think this’ll be just a one time thing?”

Baekhyun shrugged, biting his lip. His fingers, anxious for something to do, snagged one of the leather cords that sat around Chanyeol’s neck with a ring hanging from it and fiddled with it. “You’ve been everywhere, Chanyeol. You’re always traveling. I’m sure you’ve got more than one poor port boy who you’re stringing along.”

“That is _not_ true.” Chanyeol helped Baekhyun sit up in his lap, straddling his thighs as Chanyeol leaned back against the headboard. “You’re the only one. You’ve _always_ been the only one. Yes, I’ve laid with others before, but it was during a time I thought you didn’t return my feelings, and now that I’ve been with you I never want to be with another again.”

“I don’t want you to be tied down to someone who can’t leave.”

“I don’t want to be set adrift when I could be tied down with the one I _love.”_ Baekhyun went silent. “I _love_ you, Baekhyun. I only love you. Please, darling, don’t—don’t think so low of yourself that I just laid with you, that I was your _first_ , just to be with some- _one_ before we leave tonight. I want to be with _you.”_ Chanyeol cupped both of Baekhyun’s cheeks and kissed him. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. “But I don’t want to ask you to wait for me while I’ll be gone so much.”

“I want to. I’ll wait.” Baekhyun responded before Chanyeol even finished his sentence. “I’ve already waited, Chanyeol, for three years. Whether I even realized it or not, I don’t know, but I waited for you. It’s always just been you. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

Chanyeol’s arm circled around Baekhyun’s back and he held him right against his chest as he kissed him. “You’ll wait for me?”

“I’ll wait as long as I have to and longer, just to be with you.”

“I love you.” Chanyeol mouthed against his lips. “I _love_ you. Only you.”

Baekhyun began rolling his hips against Chanyeol as they kissed, pain forgotten. “I only ever want to love _you_ , Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol let out a soft groan as Baekhyun rolled back against his erection—the morning mixed with Baekhyun against him like this, naked, made him react faster than he would’ve in any other situation. “Baek—”

“Again. Please.” Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheek with one hand and reached back with his other to find Chanyeol’s cock. “Once more before you go.”

“Okay—okay.” Chanyeol reached for the bottle of oil still on the table and used up the last of it to cover himself again and then helped guide Baekhyun to sit down on him, one arm around his waist to help him keep his balance and go slow.

“Oh—f-fuck.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s other hand, head falling into the crook of his neck. _“Fuck.”_

“Do you want to lay down?” Chanyeol murmured into his ear, rubbing his back softly. Baekhyun shook his head. “No, I want to—to try this. Sehun said he loves this.”

“Please don’t talk about your best friend while my hard cock is inside you.” Baekhyun snorted, relaxing at Chanyeol’s brilliant way of diffusing the tension. He was still quite stretched from last night and so he didn’t need nearly as much time to adjust, grabbing the headboard with one hand and holding Chanyeol’s with the other as he began cautiously rolling his hips.

“Fucking _gorgeous.”_ Chanyeol groaned as his head fell back against the headboard, one hand on Baekhyun’s hip. “You’re so fucking _beautiful_ , Baekhyun. Just like that—perfect, darling.”

Chanyeol helped guide Baekhyun, shoving his thumb into his mouth when he let out a moan with a whispered “quiet, Baek—we can’t have your parents walking in here.”

Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s hand when he went to remove it and Chanyeol switched, slipping two fingers into his mouth and pressing onto his tongue to help him stay quiet as his other hand stayed on his hips, guiding him.

He looked _gorgeous._ The sun was rising, now, casting brilliant golden light over Baekhyun’s body as he rode Chanyeol, hips stuttering in his exhaustion and inexperience but, frankly, Chanyeol had never seen anyone look hotter over him like this.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s shoulder and his wrist with his hands, eventually pulling his fingers from his mouth to kiss him instead. Chanyeol dropped his hand to jack Baekhyun off in time with his thrusts and Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, over and over until he came and, completely exhausted, collapsed onto Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol pulled out this time and simply rutted in the crevice of Baekhyun’s ass until he came, spurting over Baekhyun’s back with a sharp grunt and then a low moan of Baekhyun’s name.

Baekhyun moaned weakly and curled into Chanyeol’s chest, head in the crook of his neck, as their chests heaved and their heartbeats synced up before slowing back down.

“Baekhyun.”

“Don’t.” Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. “Please, Chanyeol, don’t.”

“I have to.” Chanyeol kissed the side of Baekhyun’s head. “Darling, I have to go.”

Baekhyun sighed. “I know.” He rolled onto his side, right against the wall as Chanyeol slipped out of bed. He covered the younger back up and Baekhyun propped himself up on one elbow, watching as Chanyeol wiped himself down with the same cloth they used last night and then began getting dressed.

He sat up when Chanyeol perched on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on and leaned against his shoulder, blanket pooled in his lap. Chanyeol turned his head and kissed Baekhyun softly a couple of times, smiling affectionately as he finished getting ready.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Chanyeol faced Baekhyun completely and kissed him, thumbing over his cheeks. Baekhyun’s hands found the rough hemline of his shirt again and he held it tight as he kissed Chanyeol right back.

“Be careful.” He murmured between kisses. “And be safe. Come back.”

“I will.” Chanyeol promised. “Oh—before I forget.” Chanyeol took one of the necklaces off, the one with the ring, and put it around Baekhyun’s neck. “For you, my love. Happy birthday.”

Baekhyun looked down and smiled as he fingered the ring, smooth and silver and stark against his otherwise bare chest. “Thank you.” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into another kiss. “I love you.”

They were mid kiss when Baekhyun pulled back, hearing the familiar creak of the floor.

“My parents are up.” He pushed Chanyeol up, not that he needed to, for Chanyeol was already on his feet and making for the window on the other side of Baekhyun’s bed. “I love you.”

Chanyeol cupped his chin and kissed him once more with a soft “and I love you,” before he was ducking out the window.

Baekhyun didn’t have time to close it, simply laying down and pulling the blanket over his shoulder as his mother knocked on the door and then poked her head in. “Good morning, Baekhyun.”

“Good morning.” He sat up to greet his mother with a smile, hoping the red marks on his neck weren’t too visible. She didn’t say anything.

“Where’s your shirt, sweetheart?” Baekhyun’s mother perched on the bed, right where Chanyeol had been, and brushed her hand through Baekhyun’s sweaty hair.

“I got hot last night.” He shrugged. “That’s all.”

Her eyes drifted down to the pendant in the middle of his chest. “What’s this?”

“An early birthday present. From Sehun.” He was quick to add. His mother looked over it and let out an interested hum. She then flattened her palm against his chest, feeling how sticky it was.

“You’ve been sweating, I think you _are_ getting sick.” His mother hummed softly. She looked up and scoffed. “It could also be because the window is open. Did you leave it open all night?” Baekhyun shrugged and she stood up, closing it. “I’ll run down and get a clean rag and some fresh water so you can clean up, alright?”

“Thank you, Mother.” She kissed his forehead and then shut the door on her way out. As soon as she was gone Baekhyun shifted forward to look out the window.

Chanyeol wasn’t on the fire escape, having escaped silently, and he just saw the outline of a familiarly broad back as it rounded the corner onto the main street, still practically able to feel the skin of it under his fingers.

* * *

Heading to the Byuns’ bar was a habit for Chanyeol, as well as many others of the Bloody Dragon’s crew, for their prices were the best and their service unmatchable. And for Chanyeol, well, he had someone else to look forward to now.

Minseok clapped him on the shoulder as their group made for their usual table in the corner. Chanyeol smiled at him and nodded but turned instead towards the bar, eyes scanning for a certain young chestnut haired male he had grown to love.

Baekhyun glanced up and caught Chanyeol’s eyes immediately, face lighting up as he made his way around his father and came out from behind the bar.

“Chanyeol!” Chanyeol held his arms open and braced his feet against the floor as Baekhyun slammed into him, arms going around his neck and laughing. Chanyeol held his waist and spun him twice before putting him back on the ground, brushing his hair back, and kissing him.

Baekhyun laughed softly. “I missed you.”

Chanyeol nudged his nose, “I missed you too,” and then he kissed him again, hands warm in the way they cupped his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled, hands wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist to hold him _close_ as they continued, right in the middle of the bar.

Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open and he caught the eyes of Baekhyun’s father, watching his son fool around with a pirate in _public._ His lips curled and he glared, slamming the glass he’d been cleaning unnecessarily hard on the counter.

Said pirate narrowed his eyes challengingly and then lifted Baekhyun, returning his attention to his darling little songbird—hands holding his thighs around his waist with Baekhyun’s own on his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled down and brushed Chanyeol’s hair back with a soft “you need a haircut.”

“Why? This way you have more to hold on to.” Baekhyun’s laugh was cut off as Chanyeol kissed him again. They didn’t stop until a couple of Chanyeol’s crewmates started catcalling the pair and Baekhyun hid his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, cheeks pinkening.

“Oi, shut up!” Chanyeol called before setting Baekhyun down. Baekhyun reached behind him and untied his apron.

“Father, I’m taking a break.”

“Make it fast.” Baekhyun’s father eyed Chanyeol disdainfully. Chanyeol simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Baekhyun set his apron on the counter and then took Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him out of the bar. They both laughed once they were out on the market road, Baekhyun’s arm looped through Chanyeol’s. “He still hates you.”

“I know.” Chanyeol smiled and pulled Baekhyun into one of the alleyways, pressing him back against the brick wall. “I can live, though, so long as _you_ don’t hate me, songbird.”

Baekhyun lifted his chin, eyes soft. “I could never.” He took the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt in his hands as the pirate began kissing him again, smiling the whole time.

* * *

Everyone’s attention snapped to Baekhyun behind the bar when he dropped a glass and it shattered on the ground, startled by the loud sound.

“S-sorry.” Baekhyun stuttered after a second, flinching from his father’s sharp gaze and kneeling down to start cleaning. _“Fuck.”_

“Baek, shit man—” Baekbeom knelt next to him and grabbed his wrists, looking at how his hands were trembling as he tried to pick up the pieces. “What the hell has gotten in to you?”

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Chanyeol came and knelt at his other side, having pushed around Mr. Byun to get behind the bar. “Hey, look at me for a second.”

Baekhyun stopped trying to pick up the pieces of the glass he’d dropped and looked at Chanyeol—instead of looking at his face, though, he looked at his arm. Chanyeol glanced down.

He’d been nicked by a sword during a fight just a couple of days ago, and he hadn’t realized that the wound had bled through the cloth bandage and the sleeve of his shirt upon entering the bar.

“Shit.” He murmured before looking at Baekhyun. “Baek, love, I’m okay. This shit happens all the time, it’s fine. I just need to change the bandage and you won’t even know anything happened.”

“But something _did_ happen.” Baekhyun insisted softly, shifting back as Baekbeom came in with a broom to clean the broken glass away. “What was it?”

Chanyeol paused for a second before answering. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Chanyeol _please_ —”

“Both of you get out from behind the bar like this.” Mr. Byun snapped, looking down. His eyes fell on Chanyeol’s arm and softened, just slightly, for just a second. “Baekhyun, take him up to your room and clean him off.”

“Sir, that’s not necessary—” Mr. Byun had already left by the time Chanyeol could open his mouth, shocked into silence at the lack of hostility in his voice for the first time since he’d ever spoken to Chanyeol directly.

“Come upstairs, ‘Yeol.” Baekhyun tugged on his good arm as he stood up. “Please?”

Chanyeol nodded and allowed Baekhyun to take his hand and lead him out of the bar and up the stairs, obediently sitting down on his bed when Baekhyun pointed and then grabbed the basin that usually held water and walked back out. The first thing Chanyeol did was pull his belt off and lay it on the side table—his belt that held both his knife and his gun. Normally he didn’t wear it off the ship when he knew he was going to see Baekhyun, at first to not risk hurting him and then for one less article to pull off when they’d get _busy_ but with what had happened so recently he made the decision to bring it along.

He then decided to try and make things easier for Baekhyun and pulled his shirt over his head, but in his haste to prove that he was okay he moved his arm poorly and when Baekhyun came back in Chanyeol had a grimace on his face as he gently stripped his sleeve off of his bad arm to drop it on the bed.

“You should’ve waited for me.” Baekhyun chastised him quietly, setting the bowl on the table beside his bed and pulling a roll of cloth out of his pocket. He blinked once at the gun and knife and then refaced Chanyeol fully, shaking his head to bring his focus back.

“I’m fine.” Chanyeol tried to go for confident but he faltered when Baekhyun glared at him instead.

“You’re _not.”_ He responded, face hard but voice soft. “You’re _not_ fine.” He began unwrapping the bloody cloth from Chanyeol’s arm with pursed lips. “‘Yeol—please, what happened?”

“It was just a raid, love. It’s a common thing, I promise. Usually, I manage to not get hit but the other day I was just…off, that’s all.” Chanyeol watched Baekhyun start dabbing at his arm with a wet cloth. “Besides, this is nothing. I’ve had far worse before.”

 _“Worse?”_ Baekhyun froze and looked up. “You’ve had…” His mind wandered to Chanyeol’s chest that he’s become so familiar with—and how, underneath his tattoos, his chest was bumpy and riddled with scars. “Oh.”

“Baek—” Baekhyun was out of Chanyeol’s reach before he could grab him and shot him a stern look as he began unrolling the cloth to wrap it around Chanyeol’s arm. “Baekhyun, love, please. Don’t be upset.”

“I’m not _upset.”_ Baekhyun snapped, glaring up at Chanyeol before looking back down at the bandage, continuing to wrap Chanyeol’s arm. “I’m just worried about you. I’m always so fucking worried about you but I thought hey, maybe he’s alright because I’e never seen him get hurt before and now you’re here like _this_ and it’s all so _real_ now how am I supposed to—”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun the second he tore the bandage and tucked the end among the folds and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms warmly around Baekhyun’s waist, preventing him from moving away so Baekhyun simply crossed his arms to show his displeasure. “Baek, darling. I’m a _pirate_ , love. These things happen, and they happen _often._ There’s nothing I can do about that.”

Chanyeol rubbed little circles into Baekhyun’s waist with his thumbs and watched as he slowly melted with is touch until Baekhyun wrapped both his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and leaned his forehead against the pirate’s.

“I just want you to be okay.” Baekhyun admitted softly, a quiver in his voice as he did. “I _need_ you to be okay.”

“And I _am.”_ Chanyeol hooked Baekhyun’s chin and made him face him. “Darling, I _am.”_

Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and then sealed their lips together in a soft kiss. Chanyeol leaned his head back and tightened his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as Baekhyun tangled one hand in his hair and rested the other on his cheek, cradling his head.

“See, darling?” Chanyeol asked after a minute, pulling back and breathing heavily along with Baekhyun. “I’m okay. Even better, now that I’m with you.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and ran his hands along Chanyeol’s front, fingers skimming over every little bump and scar from his time on the seas. “Can I check?”

“You want to check the rest of me?” Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol nodded too. “Sure, love. If that’ll make you feel better, then of course you can.”

Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss Chanyeol softly again before dropping kisses down his neck. Chanyeol leaned back on his elbows as Baekhyun worked his way down his abdomen, sighing softly and dropping his head back as Baekhyun reached his happy trail.

“Can I…” Chanyeol straightened his head up and looked back down at Baekhyun, whose hands were resting lightly on his thighs. Baekhyun looked almost... _nervous,_ and it only took Chanyeol a second to realize why when he started fingering the tie on Chanyeol’s pants.

“Whoa, hey. You don’t have to.” Chanyeol sat up and cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks, thumbs sweeping along comfortingly under his eyes. Baekhyun grabbed both of his wrists and held them, on his knees on the floor between Chanyeol’s legs. “You don’t have to do anything right now, darling.”

“But…” Baekhyun took a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed for a second as he grounded himself. “But I _want_ to. You always take care of me and you always do things for _me_ and I—I can’t be with you when you’re at sea so at least let me do _this.”_

Chanyeol took a slow breath, thumbs still brushing his cheeks as Baekhyun held his gaze. His hands may have been trembling slightly but his eyes were firm as Chanyeol looked at them— _certain._ He really did want this.

“You sure?” Chanyeol checked one more time. Baekhyun shuffled forward and nodded.

“I just… I’ve never done this before.” Baekhyun nudged his nose against Chanyeol’s. “I want to, but I don’t know _how.”_

“I can help you,” Chanyeol reassured him softly, “if this is what you really want.”

“It is.” Baekhyun insisted, kissing Chanyeol’s lips before gently pushing him back to his elbows so he could take his pants off. “I promise, it is. Let me do this for you.”

Chanyeol nodded and lifted his hips when Baekhyun prompted him, watching how Baekhyun put his hands on his thighs again and bit his lip, uncertain.

“Go slow.” Chanyeol murmured softly. “Nice and easy, okay? You don’t have to take it all at once—that’s really the last thing you should do.”

Chanyeol was already half hard—what else did anyone expect, as soon as he picked up on what Baekhyun had been implying he wanted to do and Chanyeol realized he’d finally get to have his cock in Baekhyun’s mouth like he’d been imagining for so long…

Baekhyun leaned forward and licked his lips before wrapping his hand around the base loosely and letting out a shaky breath over the tip. Chanyeol clenched his jaw, not wanting to groan and lose his composure too quickly but Baekhyun was already testing his patience with just a hand and—

Chanyeol let out a soft sound when Baekhyun pressed his lips to the tip, tongue sneaking between them to lick it softly.

“There you go.” Chanyeol breathed out, repeating “nice and easy” again. Baekhyun licked it again and again, getting more confident with each one until he finally decided to engulf the whole head in his mouth. He flicked his eyes up to Chanyeol and sucked gently and Chanyeol _choked_ , grabbing the cover under his hands and fisting it.

“You’re a natural.” Chanyeol managed through a soft chuckle. “Everything you do already is so sexy.”

Baekhyun pulled off and smiled up at Chanyeol shyly, hand moving up to thumb over the tip and dragging the spit he’d left behind back down his shaft, and Chanyeol’s thighs tensed. He was fully hard now—just _seeing_ Baekhyun between his legs had been enough.

“Don’t smile like that you little _demon.”_ Chanyeol mock glared at Baekhyun, who laughed.

“You don’t like it?” Baekhyun thumbed over the tip of his dick again and Chanyeol let out a curse amidst a strained laugh.

“Oh, darling, you don’t know how much I _do.”_

Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes and held them as he lowered his mouth to Chanyeol’s dick again and Chanyeol let out a full groan as he took more of his member into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol reached down to cup the back of Baekhyun’s head. “Slow down, love. You’re doing great.”

When Baekhyun released Chanyeol’s cock he released it with a wet _popping_ sound, a string of saliva connecting him to it still as his hand began running over it. “Am I?”

“Absolutely.” Chanyeol’s thighs tensed as Baekhyun accidentally dug his thumb under the head of Chanyeol’s cock, letting out a groan. Baekhyun did it again and Chanyeol shook his head, hand gently pulling Baekhyun closer again. _“F-fuck,_ your mouth, love, please.”

Baekhyun eagerly leaned forward and took Chanyeol in and Chanyeol let out a soft sound, watching how Baekhyun’s lips stretched to accommodate his girth.

This was _so_ much hotter than he’d ever imagined it, all his lonely nights at sea.

“Oh, look at you.” Chanyeol breathed out, hand coming down to cup Baekhyun’s jaw and he thumbed over the bump in his cheek where his cock was. “You’re so fucking _gorgeous_ , my love.”

Baekhyun moaned as he leaned down to take Chanyeol deeper and Chanyeol’s head fell back as he gripped the cover in his hand that wasn’t on Baekhyun’s cheek so hard he thought it would rip.

His hand stayed comfortingly on Baekhyun’s cheek as he pulled off again, breathing heavily for a minute and nosing along the shaft. Chanyeol was panting himself, thighs tense with the effort it took to not just fuck into Baekhyun’s mouth—god, he wanted that so _bad_.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol sat up immediately, cupping Baekhyun’s face and angling it up. “You doing okay? Need to stop, or need a break? Water?”

“No.” Baekhyun laughed softly and Chanyeol relaxed, smiling as he looked over Baekhyun’s pink cheeks and misty eyes. He looked so wrecked and so blissed at the same time and _fuck_ if that wasn’t one of the most attractive things Chanyeol’s ever _seen._

Chanyeol thumbed over his cheeks again. “Then what, love?”

Baekhyun turned his head and mouthed at Chanyeol’s wrist for just a second, nipping at one of the leather bracelets he had tied around it. “Stop holding back. You’re so tense—this is supposed to have the opposite effect. Unless I’m not doing well...”

“No, no, Baek—fuck, you _are_. You’re doing amazing.”

“Then why are you so still?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.” Chanyeol responded softly. “I don’t want to push too deep and I don’t want you to not be able to breathe, because that could end seriously badly and I don’t want to risk that.”

Baekhyun’s voice was soft. “But I _want_ that.”

“You…” Chanyeol chuckled softly and shook his head. “Do you know what you’re asking?”

Baekhyun pushed up on his knees and wrapped his hands around the back of Chanyeol’s neck, kissing him intensely—all open-mouthed and hot, teeth clashing and tongues dancing.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said his name all soft and breathlessly, and Chanyeol swallowed to keep his composure. “Chanyeol, listen very closely. I want you to fuck my mouth and cum down my throat. Please.”

He whimpered when he opened his eyes and met Chanyeol’s—dark and heavy and intense.

_Yes._

“If that’s what you want, little bird.”

“It is.” Chanyeol’s hand slipped back into his hair and tightened, sitting him back down on his heels. _“God_ , it is, Chanyeol _please.”_

Chanyeol angled his head back and kissed him, murmuring “hold up two fingers if you want me to stop,” and then he kept his hold on Baekhyun’s hair as he stood up. “Hold my thighs if you need to, okay? Remember, two fingers if I need to stop.” Baekhyun nodded and then opened his mouth, tongue resting on his bottom lip, and Chanyeol let out a curse as he added his other hand to Baekhyun’s hair and then carefully guided himself into his mouth.

 _“Shit.”_ Baekhyun swallowed around him and Chanyeol let out a breathy grunt, eyes falling closed. “Fuck, songbird, you like _this_ is so fucking _sexy.”_

Chanyeol pulled out and thrust slowly back in. “You know how pretty you are? How _wrecked_ you look with my cock stretching your lips like that?” Baekhyun let out a whimper, nails digging into Chanyeol’s thigh. _“Gorgeous._ Don’t you ever think otherwise.”

And then, Chanyeol did exactly what Baekhyun had asked him.

Chanyeol fucked his mouth.

Baekhyun was a moaning, drooling mess as Chanyeol’s cock slid in and out of his mouth, gripping his thighs with everything he had. His eyes began filling with tears at Chanyeol’s intensity and how much he was _loving_ what was happening and Chanyeol dropped one hand to wipe them away, the action confusing Baekhyun’s mind with how soft it was when compared to how hard Chanyeol was fucking him.

“Give me your hand.” Chanyeol choked after a bit, moments filled with curses and heavy breaths and him gushing about how _amazing_ Baekhyun was, how much he _loved_ him, and how lucky he was to have him.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s right hand with his left, his palm over the back of Baekhyun’s hand, and he pulled it so their hands rested on the low of his back.

“I’m going to cum.” He warned him, hand still holding his head in place. Baekhyun’s eyes flicked up and he blinked, looking at Chanyeol through the tears caught on his eyelashes. “Pull on my hand if it gets to be too much and I’ll stop.”

Baekhyun nodded as well as he could and squeezed Chanyeol’s hand as he felt his cock swell and twitch and then he moaned as Chanyeol came, all the way in and shooting so far down his throat Baekhyun couldn’t even taste it. Baekhyun swallowed a couple of times around him, milking every drop he could with a choked sound.

Chanyeol let out curse after curse as he held Baekhyun in place through his release, letting go once he finished and pulling Baekhyun back by his hair before releasing both it and his hand.

Baekhyun coughed a couple of times and Chanyeol caught his shoulder before he could fall forward, easily hauling him up and sitting him on the bed.

“Hey,” Chanyeol knelt in front of him, eyes soft as he cradled his cheeks and carded his hand through his hair. “Hey, love, how are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Baekhyun croaked, clearing his throat. “Come here?”

Chanyeol kissed his forehead and then his nose and then got up onto the bed, pulling Baekhyun to lay on his chest and between his legs. Baekhyun sat up long enough to strip out of his own shirt and he tossed it aside before curling back up against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol pulled the blanket up over them and brushed a hand through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Baekhyun looked up at him through half open eyes, a small smile on his face.

Chanyeol glanced down at his arm, still wrapped in a clean bandage. “I told you I was fine.”

Baekhyun hummed softly and traced over it, drifting off. “I’m glad.”

* * *

“Byun’s?”

“They’ve got more than beer for _someone.”_ Chanyeol laughed as Minseok elbowed him in the stomach. Jongdae sighed on his other side.

“Man, he’s a cutie. How’d you manage to lock him down like that?”

“Hell if I know. Pure luck.” Chanyeol shrugged. “He could do a hell of a lot better than me, but—”

“He’s a good lay?”

“He’s more than that.” Chanyeol glared at Jongdae with such an intensity that his crewmate held his hands up and took a step to the side.

“Just… be careful, Chanyeol.” Minseok spoke up from his other side. “Love is dangerous for guys like us.”

“That’s why he’s staying here.” Chanyeol reminded him. “I don’t want him with us where he could be in danger, no matter how he’s tried to get me to take him with us.”

Minseok pursed his lips. “Good call. He’s a good kid, I’d hate to see anything happen to him.”

The pirates made their way down the dock towards land, the town, and, for Chanyeol, towards Baekhyun. They smiled at each other seaman they passed, nodding their heads in greeting and overhearing conversations.

“I’d say _twelve_ galleons, at least—”

“You had three? I had _four_ , bastard, suck on _that_ —”

“I’m hoping we’ll reach by the end of the week—”

“Poor Byun. He was an ass, but he was a fair guy.” The three pirates froze, looked at each other, and then Jongdae reached out to grab the man’s arm.

“Excuse me? Sorry, what was it you were saying about Byun?”

“Byun senior—you didn’t hear? Old man’s dead, mate.” Chanyeol shared a glance with Minseok. “Nasty barfight, as far as we heard. Just a week ago, he and his wife both got caught up in a riot.”

“Where— _at_ the bar? At the Byuns’ bar?”

“Rumor has it. It’s a bit of a mess, but some even say the kids got involved—” The man nodded, and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate another moment before taking off down the dock. He heard Minseok and Jongdae thank the man and run after him, none of them stopping until they’d barreled through the front door of the bar.

Inside didn’t look much different from the last time they’d been in to port, but a couple of the windows were broken, and now that Chanyeol was paying attention, there was a new door in the front.

Chanyeol glanced behind the bar and caught Sehun’s eyes, Baekhyun’s best friend who nodded in recognition and went off in search of the Byuns’ youngest son without even being prompted. He and Sehun had met a few months back and they’d both been happy to meet the other side of Baekhyun’s life—Chanyeol appreciated meeting the person who kept his little bird happy when he was gone.

Baekhyun had turned around and Sehun’s voice instantly dropped, saying if he dared hurt his friend he’d rearrange that gorgeous face of his. Chanyeol had been too busy sizing up Sehun’s hands and arms to read too far into the backhanded compliment—Sehun could definitely take him in a fight. He heeded his warning very carefully.

Chanyeol pushed around Minseok when Baekhyun emerged from one of the back rooms and glanced around, eyes softening when they landed on the pirate. Sehun made his way quietly back to the bar.

“Oh, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol immediately cupped his cheeks and thumbed over a half-healed cut on his cheek, most likely left over from the fight. “Oh, _love._ Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“I’m okay.” Baekhyun took a shaky breath and looked around, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. His voice was soft and he took a step back when Chanyeol made to take him into his arms. “I’m going to head back to work, now. Your usual?”

Chanyeol couldn’t even respond before Baekhyun was back behind the bar. Sehun took one look at him, and then Chanyeol, and easily put the pieces together. He wiped his hands on a rag and made his was over to Chanyeol.

“Take him upstairs and talk to him.” He got straight to the point. “He’s bottled everything up—both his parents are dead and he hasn’t cried about it yet. His brother’s worried about him, but he refuses to acknowledge what happened.”

“Were you here? Do you know what happened?”

Sehun shook his head. “I just started working to help them out since their parents are gone, and they’re down two sets of hands. As far as I can tell two opposing crews were here, started fighting for turf. It got...nasty. They managed to chase everyone outside, but Byun senior and his wife got swept up with the masses, and some of the townspeople found them both dead in the road outside.”

Minseok and Jongdae had come up beside Chanyeol at some point, and Jongdae crossed his arms. “What crews?”

Sehun shrugged, tossing the rag over his shoulder and putting his hands on his hips. “Doesn’t matter, they’ve already been banned from town. One of them, apparently, was already on the list but broke the rule for who knows what.” He sighed, the impassiveness in his face breaking as he turned and caught sight of the brothers behind the bar—working perfectly together but not speaking a word. “All I know is that my best friend’s lost his parents and he’s different now, and I’m worried about him.” He looked at Chanyeol. “If anyone can bring him back at this point, you can.”

“I’ll take him upstairs.” Jongdae and Minseok went off to a table and Chanyeol followed Sehun towards the bar. Sehun intercepted Baekhyun and took the tray out of his hands before he could leave, heading over to Jongdae and Minseok. Baekhyun turned away from Chanyeol but Baekbeom came up behind him, hands on his shoulders. He said something soft that Chanyeol couldn’t hear, but the next thing he knew Baekhyun had taken off his apron and handed it off to his brother.

Chanyeol held out his hand to Baekhyun and Baekhyun took it, heading towards the stairs that led to the apartment. Chanyeol kept one hand on Baekhyun’s back as he made his way upstairs and into his room.

“I’m fine, Chanyeol. You didn’t need to stage an intervention for me.”

Chanyeol shut the door behind them. “You’re not fine.”

Baekhyun took in a slow breath, held it, and nodded on the exhale. “I’m not.”

Chanyeol walked up and gently rubbed his Baekhyun’s upper arms, watching as he pursed his lips and blinked rapidly. Baekhyun was breaking, and it was seconds later that Baekhyun covered his face with his hands, shook his head, and let out a sob.

Chanyeol shushed Baekhyun softly and pulled him into his chest, cradling his head to his shoulder as Baekhyun collapsed against him and cried. He took the slightest step back, shifting his weight, and immediately Baekhyun reached out and grabbed his shirt with a soft, panicked “don’t go.”

“No, no, I’m not.” Chanyeol reassured him quickly. “Let’s go sit down, darling, okay? Come on, I’ve got you.”

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun climb into bed and slipped in beside him, trapping him between the wall and his body. He wrapped an arm under Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him into his side, other hand coming up to cup the back of his head as Baekhyun clutched his shirt and started crying again.

Chanyeol simply hummed softly as he cried, brushing through his hair and trying to be as warm and _safe_ as he could be—safe enough that Baekhyun would continue to be vulnerable with him.

He needed to let this out. He needed to let himself cry.

Chanyeol recognized the signs of sunset as the light flooding into the room from the window took on a deeper, more orange tinge as Baekhyun calmed down.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun’s voice was scratchy and soft.

“Don’t apologize.” Chanyeol murmured, turning his head. He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, lips lingering comfortingly. “It’s okay—I’m here. I’m here for _you.”_

Baekhyun sniffled wetly and pressed close. “Thank you.”

“What do you want, Baek?” Chanyeol brushed his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “What can I do?”

“Um…” Baekhyun took a shaky breath and sat up, clearing his throat. Chanyeol’s hands dropped to his waist and under his shirt, rubbing soothing circles into the skin over his hips. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. “Oh, the—the music box.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol stayed in bed as Baekhyun climbed over him and knelt to reach under his bed, coming up a minute later with the pearled music box Chanyeol had gotten him for his 16th birthday and Chanyeol smiled softly as Baekhyun climbed back into bed with him—the box was five years old, now, and it still looked to be in perfect condition. Chanyeol pulled the blanket back up over them as Baekhyun settled back against his shoulder, curling up, and began winding the box up.

Chanyeol took the box from his shaky hands and set it up on the windowsill as Baekhyun relaxed against him again, taking a shaky breath as the tinkling of the music box filled the room.

“It calms me down.”

“I’m glad you still like it.” Chanyeol said softly, hand skimming up and down Baekhyun’s arm.

“It helps when I miss you.” Baekhyun hid his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, finding the necklaces around Chanyeol’s neck and playing with them. “I miss you a lot.”

“I miss you too, songbird.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and cradled his trembling body closely, overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted as he began dozing off.

Chanyeol didn’t stop brushing through Baekhyun’s hair as he slept, not moving too much for fear of waking him up. Some time later Baekbeom poked his head into Baekhyun’s room and met Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol smiled softly and nodded and Baekbeom bowed his head once in a thanks.

Baekhyun hadn’t cried yet, not since the shock of what had so _violently_ happened, and Baekbeom was relieved to see the tear tracks on his face. Baekhyun had been so cold recently, so _distant_ , and not even Baekbeom sitting down with him to talk had gotten him to break down and cry like he’d intended.

Chanyeol, though—all it had taken were a few soft looks and warm, open arms to get Baekhyun to cry it out.

“You okay?” Baekbeom mouthed and Chanyeol nodded his head again, relaxed.

Baekbeom wasn’t his biggest fan—with a mindset very similar to their late father, he thought Chanyeol was nothing but trouble, around to defile his little brother and get what he wanted before simply leaving him, broken hearted and ruined for any love interest in the future.

Chanyeol eventually won him over, though, as he continued coming back and spending every available minute with him until he had to leave again. Now they had sort of a mutual positive regard for each other—they wouldn’t willingly spend time together, but Baekbeom understood that Chanyeol had only Baekhyun’s best interests at heart, and he made Baekhyun happy.

He made Baekhyun _incredibly_ happy.

Baekbeom snuck out, shutting the door softly and Baekhyun shifted, pressing closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol kissed his forehead and wrapped his other arm around Baekhyun’s back, and fell asleep right as the music box stopped.

* * *

“Where are we going this time?” Baekhyun asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Chanyeol shrugged.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” He tugged him to the left, right onto the main market road before releasing his hand and wrapping his arm instead around his shoulders to keep him close in the busy street.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to just tell me where we’re going so I’m not wandering in the wrong direction?”

“That’s what this arm is for.” Chanyeol shot back, squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Trust me, we’ll get there.”

Baekhyun sighed dramatically and Chanyeol laughed, guiding him out of the road and towards the docks. He perked up. “The beach?”

“Maybe.”

Baekhyun didn’t stop pestering Chanyeol until they made the turn _onto_ the docks and then he just froze.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun crossed his arms, a faux stern look on his face. “Where the hell are we going?”

Chanyeol shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I figured it’s time I showed you my ship,  you can see where I live when I’m not with you.”

Baekhyun cracked instantly and smiled brightly, running into Chanyeol and wrapping his arms around his waist to push him towards the ship. “Let’s go let’s _go_ Chanyeol come on.”

Chanyeol laughed again and wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s back, kissing his head softly as he guided him to his ship and then carefully up the gangplank. “Make sure you stick with me—it’s a big ship and there are some shitty people here, it wouldn’t due to have you get lost. I think your brother would kill me.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “My brother can get over himself—I’m 21. I’m a big boy now.”

“Mhm.” Chanyeol squeezed his little handful of Baekhyun. “Oh yeah. Big boy.”

_“Shut up.”_

Chanyeol nodded in greeting to the deckhands cleaning, waving while holding Baekhyun closely still. Protective.

“Deck hands tend to be the worst—lowest rank, newest to the ship. Half of them end up being left somewhere because they’re untrustworthy assholes, and we don’t want to risk anything.” Chanyeol murmured softly. “Come this way.”

Chanyeol released his shoulder to take Baekhyun’s hand and held it tight as he led him up the deck towards the very front of the ship, releasing it as they got closer with a smile as Baekhyun jogged ahead, standing right in the very point of the ship.

“Oh _wow.”_

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Chanyeol came up behind him, arms on the railing on either side of him and pressing against him. Baekhyun crossed his arms over the rail and rested his chin on them with a soft “yeah,” looking over the view of what he could see of the ocean. He’d never seen it like this.

Hell, he’d never even been on a ship like this before.

The sun was setting way off on the horizon and the sky was clear, casting shades of orange to pink to dark blue in rings across the sky. The sun itself was already halfway hidden behind the horizon, though it looked full by the way it was reflected in the ocean.

“How far does it go?”

“As far as you can imagine.” Chanyeol’s voice dropped and he circled one arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him right against his front. “It keeps going and going, and if you go in the right direction it seems like you’ll never reach land again.”

“Wow.” Baekhyun repeated. “That’s amazing.”

“It is.” They stayed still until the sun was completely hidden behind the waves and Chanyeol coaxed Baekhyun back from the railing. “Come on, I have more to show you.”

Chanyeol walked him over the upper levels of the ship—most memorably the kitchen, where Chanyeol had snagged an apple for them to split under Kyungsoo’s watchful eye.

“Kyungsoo and I are friends, he won’t be mad at me.” Chanyeol shrugged as they left. “Besides, I’m in charge of punishment on the ship, so he’d just be asking me to punish myself.”

“You are?”

“Mhm.” Chanyeol nodded, one hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back as they made it back up onto the main deck. “I’m—”

“Quartermaster!” Chanyeol immediately straightened up and pushed Baekhyun behind him. Baekhyun watched his shoulders tense up for a second before relaxing, and he sidestepped so Baekhyun wasn’t hidden anymore. “Sorry, man. I’ve just got a question.”

“Shoot.” Chanyeol nodded. He offered his hand to Baekhyun, still slightly behind him, and he took it and leaned against Chanyeol’s bicep. He accidentally met the stranger’s eyes but was surprised when all he saw were kind eyes and a soft smile.

“Hi, you must be Baekhyun.” The man said kindly. “I’m Yifan.”

“He’s one of our boatswains, and a good friend of mine. He’s safe, love.” Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hand so he and Yifan could shake. “Anyone who knows about you is safe—and not many do.”

“Everyone knows Park here has someone, but not many know specifics.” Yifan explained quietly. “It took Chanyeol two years to tell me your name.”

“Because you’re a fuck boy and an asshole.” Chanyeol shot back playfully. “I didn’t want to risk you taking him out from under me.”

Yifan took one look at Baekhyun and rolled his eyes. “Please, he’s too smitten with you. I’d never stand a chance.” Baekhyun snorted at that and Yifan looked at him again, cocking his head. “That was cute.”

“What do you want, fucker?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to get Yifan’s attention away from Baekhyun’s glare.

Baekhyun tuned them out and looked around in fascination, brought back only by Yifan saying his name to say goodbye and then it was just the two of them as Yifan wandered off across the deck, calling orders for the night.

 _“Quartermaster_ , huh?” Baekhyun teased him softly, pressing close. A lot more people were up on deck now. “When did that happen?”

“A couple months ago.” Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun under one of the lights. It was starting to get dark up on deck and for him that was nothing, considering what he’s had to do in the dark on this ship before but for Baekhyun, in a new place surrounded by strangers, he was a little freaked.

Especially after what Chanyeol had said about deckhands, and it was mostly deckhands up right now…

“Wanna see my room?”

“You have your own room?”

“All the officers do.” Chanyeol dropped a kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head and took his hand. “It’s in the back, come on. Watch your step—here, give me your hand.”

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand as he was led down the narrow corridors to the back of the ship and then ducked under his arm when prompted into a small room—smaller than Baekhyun’s back home, but it wasn’t horrible, either.

Chanyeol noticed his hesitation when he pulled the door closed. “It’s better than having to share at the bow with the rest of the crew on hammocks.”

Baekhyun sat down on his bed and shrugged. “I really don’t care. It’s great that you have your own room.”

“Great?” Chanyeol walked over and planted his hands on either side of Baekhyun’s thighs, smiling down at him. “What’s it great for?”

“A lot of things.” Baekhyun looped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and smiled cheekily up at him. “Like kissing me.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s lips curved into a smirk as Baekhyun angled his head up, letting out a soft breath.

“Kiss me, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol complied instantly, parting Baekhyun’s lips with his tongue as he laid him back on the small mattress and hovered over him. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and Chanyeol slotted his body between Baekhyun’s legs. Instantly Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and rolled his hips against him.

“Do you have,” Baekhyun took a couple deep breaths and swallowed as Chanyeol nipped at his neck, moaning as Chanyeol leaned his head back with his nose to have access to the underside of his jaw, _“any_ idea how hot you look on deck? Here in your natural element?”

“You’re giving me a pretty good idea.” Chanyeol wormed one arm around Baekhyun’s back and hoisted him up, latching onto his collarbone.

“I want you to fuck me.” Baekhyun breathed out, hands tangled in Chanyeol’s hair to keep his head close. “Here. Please.”

Chanyeol set him down with his head on the pillow. His bed may be small, but Baekhyun had no doubts about them making it work. “I’m planning on it.”

After that, it was a full flurry of clothes as they both stripped down to just their jewelry. Chanyeol had on a variety of rings, bracelets, and necklaces, while Baekhyun only had one—the necklace Chanyeol had gifted him on his eighteenth birthday that he _never_ took off.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s thighs and pulled him into him, legs on either side of his body and Baekhyun wasn’t ashamed as he moaned—any display of strength like that Chanyeol performed seemed to make him that much more attractive. The way it was so easy for him to manhandle Baekhyun only seemed to turn him on more (especially with the way Chanyeol seemed broader and more muscular each time he came back from sea).

The manhandling was a common theme for the two of them—Baekhyun thrived off the way Chanyeol could pull him around into any position he wanted and hold him just like that while they fucked.

It was _hot_ , being held in place, knees spread and chest against the bed as Chanyeol gripped his thighs and ate him out—especially being on the ship. The room was small and the walls thin, and Baekhyun bit down on Chanyeol’s blanket in a desperate attempt to muffle his whines and moans.

It didn’t do much.

It didn’t do much when Chanyeol added his fingers, and it did even less when Chanyeol was finally fucking him with his cock, pistoning sharply in and out and Baekhyun cried out with each thrust, blanket tight between his teeth and in his fists.

“Don’t do that.” Chanyeol grunted. His bed was in a sort of little alcove in the room, surrounded on three sides by the wooden wall, and one hand was planted on the wall serving as the headboard. The other had been on Baekhyun’s waist to hold his hips in place but it moved up to his hair, gripping it and yanking his head up. “Don’t be shy, little bird. I want you to moan for me.” Chanyeol dropped his head and breathed his next phrase out on Baekhyun’s ear before biting it.

“I want you to _scream_ for me.”

 _“Fuck!”_ Baekhyun sucked in a wet gasp, whole body bouncing with how Chanyeol was slamming relentlessly into his ass. “Fuck, Chanyeol, _fuck_ —harder.”

“What was that?” Chanyeol slowed his thrusts down and Baekhyun let out a loud whine. “I didn’t hear you, love.” He pushed in incredibly slowly and Baekhyun had no doubts that Chanyeol _had_ , in fact, heard him—he was just being an ass.

But Baekhyun was too desperate to care.

“Harder.”

“Hm?”

 _“Harder!”_ Baekhyun yelled, voice gravelly and breaking with his intensity. “Fuck me _harder_ , Chanyeol, _please.”_ Baekhyun blindly reached back and Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, twisted it so his forearm laid across his lower back, and used it as a handhold to pull Baekhyun back each time he pushed his own hips forward. _“God!”_

“Not quite, darling.” Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle. “You know my name.”

“Ch-Chanyeol—”

“Louder.”

 _“Chanyeol_ —” Baekhyun fisted the covers in his free hand, his other gripping Chanyeol’s behind his back. “God, fuck, _yes.”_

“Feel good, love?” Baekhyun could see the smirk Chanyeol was probably wearing, seared behind his eyelids like the cocky pirate he was—a smirk and crossed arms with one hip out was his natural position.

“Yes, yes, _please_ yes—fucking _hell_ Chanyeol I’m so _so_ fucking close.”

Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s arm and bent over, his chest along the length of Baekhyun’s back. “Cum for me then, beautiful.”

Baekhyun reached back and fisted his own cock, allowing Chanyeol’s thrusts to push his cock through the ring he formed with his fingers and he came all over the blanket with a loud cry of Chanyeol’s name.

Baekhyun went lax and then Chanyeol grabbed one of Baekhyun’s shoulders and the opposite hip to hold him up, thrusting sporadically until he came, too, hand falling from Baekhyun’s hip to the bed to hold himself up and keep from crushing the younger. Baekhyun collapsed against the bed, breathless and whimpering softly.

“Baek?”

“That was so hot.” Baekhyun managed through his quick, heavy breaths. “So fucking hot.”

There was a porthole window on the middle wall over the bed and it was dark now, light coming in only from the full moon outside. It cast the room in a bright silver light and Baekhyun watched, still completely boneless, as Chanyeol stood up, stretched and went over to a bucket of water and a cloth in the corner.

Chanyeol didn’t bother lighting any candles, cleaning them both up and sneaking out just long enough to steal a couple spare blankets from the lower crew members (stationing Yifan outside to keep Baekhyun safe), and then they both managed to curl up in bed together.

It was small, but if they could fuck they could figure out how to truly sleep together, and they ended with their legs tangled up, Chanyeol on his back and Baekhyun tucked tightly in his side. Chanyeol made sure to keep Baekhyun between himself and the wall—away from the door. Just in case.

Lowly deckhands were fucking _idiots_.

The ship rocked gently in the harbor and Baekhyun traced over Chanyeol’s tattoos lightly. “Thank you.”

“For fucking you?”

Baekhyun snorted and rolled over onto his back, out of Chanyeol’s hold. _“No_ , asshole.”

Chanyeol rolled onto his own side, propping his head on his hand. “What then?”

“I’m not telling you now.” Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, a teasing glint in his eyes. “You’re being mean.”

“Mean?” Chanyeol curled close with a smile as Baekhyun laughed, arms wrapping around his waist to tug him to his chest. “How was I being _mean?_ I just gave you what you wanted earlier.”

“That’s not even…” Baekhyun’s composure cracked and he cleared his throat. “I’m talking about you showing me your ship. Your _home.”_

“Ah.” Chanyeol kissed his forehead and tucked Baekhyun under his chin, arms warm and protective around him. “Well, my home is with _you_ , but this is a close second.” His voice dropped. “Perhaps you could join me one day."

“Perhaps.” Baekhyun’s tone turned wistful. “But I can’t—it’s just me and ‘Beom now. I can’t leave him.”

“You need to do things for yourself sometimes, songbird.” Chanyeol brushed a hand through Baekhyun’s hair and it settled on his cheek. “You need to do what _you_ want to do.”

Baekhyun hummed and settled in. “I want to be with you. I’m doing that for you _and_ for me.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and his arms tightened. “You can’t even love just for yourself, hm?”

“I don’t want to love just for myself. I want to love for us.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s neck softly, lips lingering. “And you’re all I need. That’s me being selfish—I want to _keep_ you.”

“You will.” Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered shut against the moonlight outside. “You will.”

* * *

_In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for all owned territories by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty, The King._

_By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended:_

_Right to assembly, suspended._

_Right to habeas corpus, suspended._

_Right to legal counsel, suspended._

_Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended._

_By decree, all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead._

No one spoke a word. The people of the town all stood for a moment in shock—this was a big step. Sudden.

Detrimental, to this port and to so many others.

The man who’d been reading the royal decree folded the paper and looked around at all the tense faces, the pursed lips and the downcast eyes.

Baekbeom reached over and took Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it.

The man threw the paper to the ground, dust rising up from the cobblestone street at the disturbance, settling on his pant legs and over his boots.

“Basically, we’re all fucking dead.”

* * *

“Captain, you’ll have to be quick.” Yifan murmured, glancing around. The whole crew was on high alert—them being here made them to be something of sitting ducks for the Royal Navy.

“I will.” Chanyeol’s left hand rested on the hilt of his sword as the navigator steered them right up to the main dock. There were almost no ships now, so different from usual where they were piled up on each other, gangplanks stretching to make it to the dock. Never before had the Bloody Dragon, what with her sheer size and the amount of ships normally at the dock, been able to pull up to the central dock that led right up to the town—and yet here they were.

The town looked _dead_ , frankly—a mere shadow of what it once was. The last time Chanyeol had been here there had been dozens of ships piled on top of each other, the streets were crowded, and one couldn’t get a room at an inn nor a table at a bar with the amount of seafarers stopping by.

“No one else leaves the ship.” Chanyeol gave a final instruction to his first mate before stepping towards the gangplank lowered to the dock by the deckhands. He glanced up on his way down—it was dark, and the wind was beginning to pick up. He’d have to hurry so they could beat the storm on their way back out.

Chanyeol didn’t stop to look around, he didn’t stop to greet the few people he ran in to—he had one destination in mind, and one destination only.

The bar was almost completely empty when Chanyeol walked through the door, taking a couple steps to come to a stop since once he’d made it off the dock he took off at a jog.

He needed to _go._

Baekhyun habitually glanced up from behind the counter to see who was there and when his eyes locked on Chanyeol he froze, different emotions running through his eyes before they finally landed on one—panic.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun circled around the bar and Chanyeol met him halfway, simply grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the staircase that would lead them up to Baekhyun’s room. “You shouldn’t _be_ here. If you get caught—”

“Has the Navy been here yet?” Chanyeol interrupted him swiftly. “Has anyone legal been here yet?”

“No one. Come on.” Baekhyun shook his head. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and they both jogged up the stairs, quickly shutting themselves in Baekhyun’s room. “All the other pirates and many of the townspeople have taken off because they’re bound to be on their way by now.”

“Rumor has it they were last leaving Havana—and that this is their next stop. I prayed we’d make it here before they did, but when I saw how empty the town was when we got here I was so worried...” Chanyeol stepped close and cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks, angling his head up. “I have to make this quick—I want you to come with me.”

“What?” Thunder rumbled outside and Chanyeol glanced up for a moment to see lightning flash in the distance, letting out a curse. “I—I can’t. I can’t leave the bar—I’ve never even left the _town_ before.”

“I know, I know.” Chanyeol returned his attention to Baekhyun, eyes desperate. “But if the Navy gets here they’ll arrest you—and they’ll _kill_ you, Baekhyun. I can’t bear to let that happen to you. I _need_ you to come with me.”

“I—I…” Baekhyun floundered for a minute, taking a couple breaths. “I can’t leave. Sehun’s already left with his family but ‘Beom—”

“I’ll be fine.” Baekbeom opened the door and looked right at Chanyeol. “You keep him _safe_ , you understand me?”

“‘Beom—”

“I will.” Chanyeol faced Baekbeom and nodded. “I _promise_ I will.”

Thunder rumbled again outside and Baekhyun stepped out of Chanyeol’s hold on his shoulders, shaking his head. “This is insane. I can’t—you can’t expect me to—I’ve never left home! What am I supposed to _do_ , Chanyeol?”

“You’re supposed to come with me.” Chanyeol said softly, stepping towards Baekhyun. “Come with me and let me keep you safe. Keep you out of the hands of the Navy, Baek, please.”

“I…” Baekhyun turned to look at Baekbeom leaning his door frame, who nodded once. He let out a slow breath. “Okay.”

“We need to hurry, love, grab what you need.” Chanyeol helped by grabbing some spare clothes for Baekhyun from his chest and tossing them into a small bag while Baekhyun grabbed the things more dear to him—the music box, a couple letters from his parents. Baekbeom stepped forward and embraced him, slipped something into his pocket, and then wrapped his dark cloak around him.

“I’ll be okay, you go run off into the sunset with your pirate and call it a day, yeah?” Thunder shook the whole building and Baekbeom grimaced. “It may not be a sunset but damnit, Baekhyun, _go.”_

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Baekbeom once more and nodded, Chanyeol shook his hand, and then the two skipped down the stairs and headed for the docks.

“Stick with me, stick with me.” Chanyeol kept Baekhyun under his arm as the wind picked up. The sky seemed to darken even more as the air cooled down and raindrops began hitting the pavement. “We just need to make it to the ship, love, come on.”

Baekhyun kept a firm hold of Chanyeol’s hand as they began jogging now, the rain coming down harder and faster, down the main road through town. Chanyeol’s sword clanked against his leg as they ran but he paid no mind to it, focusing only on keeping a firm hold on Baekhyun.

The wind was so strong now that they were both losing their footing and right as they rounded the corner to be able to see the dock the rain turned into a heavy downpour.

“Hey, I need you to be careful, okay? Hold on to me.” Chanyeol paused just long enough to pull Baekhyun’s hood over his head and then wrapped one arm securely around him, slowing to a walk to keep their footing as they made their way to the only large ship in the harbor.

Baekhyun kept his head down, barely able to see and trusting Chanyeol entirely to lead him down the road, across the dock and pausing at the gangplank.

They both sort of hunkered down as a particularly large gust of wind came, nearly knocking Baekhyun clean off the dock were it not for Chanyeol’s arm over his shoulders to keep him in place. He risked a glance up, hand coming up to shield his eyes from the rain.

The gangplank was small as it was, but even more so now with how slippery and wet from the rain it was, and how easy it would be for Baekhyun to get caught by the wind and blown right off it.

“I’ll never make it.” The Bloody Dragon, to make things worse, was _huge._ She towered over the two, meaning the gangplank was long to make it up to the deck.

“You will.” Chanyeol tucked Baekhyun under his chin for a moment, steady and strong and _safe_ against the storm. “I’ll be right behind you, Baekhyun, I promise you will.”

“I—”

“Do you trust me?” Chanyeol interrupted him tensely, eyes sharp to meet his through the downpour. “Do you trust me to not let you fall?”

Baekhyun swallowed once and nodded. “I trust you.”

Chanyeol cupped his chin for just a moment and kissed him. Baekhyun’s hood had fallen away long ago and the wind was too strong to bother wrestling with it, leaving him completely exposed to the rain as Chanyeol kissed him. One hand was comforting on his cheek. “I’ve got you, songbird. Just make it up to the deck, okay? I’ll be right behind you, and if things get bad then drop to your knees and hold the wood until the wind dies down.”

 _“Captain!”_ A voice called from the deck. It sounded like nothing more than a whisper, miles away from where the two were. They both looked up and Baekhyun recognized the figure standing at the top of the gangplank. “We need to _go!”_

“We’re coming!” Chanyeol hollered back, hands still tight on Baekhyun’s shoulders. He faced him again. “Trust me, okay? You first.”

Baekhyun took  breath, paused to wait for the wind to break, and then he took the first step up onto the plank. Chanyeol stayed right behind him, one hand on his back as they slowly made their way up. Baekhyun didn’t look away from the slick wood beneath his feet, focusing on staying in the middle of the plank and putting one foot directly in front of the other.

Chanyeol’s hand became a fist in Baekhyun’s cloak and he yelled “drop!” as the wind picked up, both of them dropping to their hands and knees and holding the gangplank.

It was all Baekhyun had to find a hand hold in the slick wood, fingers stiff and cold as the freezing wind nearly caught them both and swept them off. In his unease Baekhyun nearly fell to the side and caught sight of the dangerously swirling sea below them—the only thing he remembered was the certainty that if he fell into the sea he’d be smashed into the side of the ship and killed.

Chanyeol’s fist tightened and he let out a heavy grunt as he pulled Baekhyun back, centered over the gangplank, and then shifted forward enough to sort of cover Baekhyun with his body, back to chest.

“I’m here.” Baekhyun relied solely on touch, on the slight warmth he felt through his soaking clothes of Chanyeol against him, his arms on either side of him, caging him in safety. “I’m right here.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and didn’t move until he felt Chanyeol’s hand pulling his cloak, the pirate backing off of him and standing him back up. “Keep going, but stay low.”

It seemed to take them years to make it up the rest of the plank, and Baekhyun didn’t even realize he’d reached the top until a set of hands grabbed his shoulders and helped him up the last couple steps to the deck and he was held securely to someone’s chest.

He glanced up and watched Yifan take Chanyeol’s hand, helping him, too, up the final few steps and then calling immediately for the deckhands to pull the plank up so they could go.

“Come here.” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him into him, arms secure around his back. “I’ve got you, come on.”

Baekhyun held Chanyeol tightly as he lead him towards the door at the stern of the ship, the same one where his old room had been. He tugged him aside at the last second, though, instead towards another door that Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol pointing out as the Captain’s suite.

“In here.” Chanyeol didn’t try to ease up on his strength as he tossed Baekhyun through the door against the wind and managed to slam it shut behind them. He dropped the bag of Baekhyun’s things (that he somehow managed to hold on to that whole time) and wrapped both arms around Baekhyun’s waist pulling him into him. “Fuck, are you okay? Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun wiped water off his face and ran his hands back through his hair, water flying everywhere. Chanyeol’s own hair was a mess, and he was soaking, cold, wet hands coming up to cup Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Baek?”

“I’m good.” Baekhyun said after a moment. He trembled and Chanyeol immediately reached back and pulled his wet cloak off.

“Come over here, take all that off.” Baekhyun seemed to move a bit slower—entirely understandable, what with the circumstances in which they had to board the ship. He was shaken up.

Chanyeol’d had to do that more times than he could count. Baekhyun had never done it up until tonight.

Baekhyun managed to get his fingers to work enough to close his fingers around the hem of his shirt and yank it over his head, simply dropping it on the floor with his cloak. Chanyeol pulled some of his own clothes out of the chest and tossed them on the bed, reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s shoulder and steady him as the ship careened to the side.

Neither of them really spoke aside from soft direction from Chanyeol for Baekhyun to change and then lie down in the bed, a few extra blankets over him as the chill from the storm was seeping into Chanyeol’s cabin.

“You stay in here.” Chanyeol stood up after tucking another blanket around Baekhyun, shucking his knee-length coat to the corner. The white shirt he wore underneath was completely soaked and see through and Chanyeol took that off too, leaving him in just his boots and his pants, a knife on his belt. He redid his bun with a well-practiced ease. “I need to go help—storms are a bitch to tie sails off in and we need as many hands on deck as we can get.”

“Stay safe?” Baekhyun’s hands wrapped around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and held his face right over his own, eyes soft and fragile and nervous.

“I will.” Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s nose with his own and then kissed him. “I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun looked around the cabin after Chanyeol left, slipping out of bed and wrapping one of the blankets around his shoulders as he headed over to the large windows overlooking the very back of the ship, right behind Chanyeol’s desk, one hand on the wall to help keep himself upright against the swaying ship.

 _Chanyeol’s_ desk—it wasn’t hard to put together that something must have happened to the old captain, and Chanyeol was in his position now.

The few lanterns swayed on their hooks but never faltered in the light the candles within were giving off and Baekhyun sat in Chanyeol’s chair after turning it around, looking out the window. He could just make out the lights of his town—of his _home_ —back in the distance as the crew fought the weather to sail them away.

It was strange—all he’d ever wanted was to leave and yet now that he was he wasn’t ecstatic—not with the circumstances.

He was worried about Baekbeom. He was worried about Sehun. He was worried about a lot of people he grew up with.

His eyes rose up to the sky, mesmerized by the lightning flashing through the darkness. He watched each streak he could, counting the seconds between each flash and the sound of thunder. He counted as the ship went right through the center of the storm and then made its way back out, until the thunder was but a soft rumble in the distance.

He never even realized that he’d gone to sleep.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up curled against Chanyeol’s chest in the bed, seated in the captain’s lap with an extra blanket thrown over both of them. Chanyeol’s hands were both around Baekhyun’s back, his head tucked under his chin.

Baekhyun splayed one hand over Chanyeol’s abdomen and Chanyeol stirred with a soft groan, arms tightening for just a second before he relaxed and his eyes opened.

“Hey.” Chanyeol ran a hand over Baekhyun’s face and traced down his jawline. “How’d you sleep?”

“Alright.” Baekhyun curled against Chanyeol. “When did you get back?”

“You were asleep in my desk chair.” Chanyeol remarked with a soft, lazy smile. “I’m not sure for how long. The clouds had mostly cleared up by then.”

Baekhyun glanced around with a hum, finally registering how bright it was in the room. He sat up, eyes out the window.

The sky was pink—one, maybe two clouds as far as he could see.

Go figure.

“The sun hasn’t come up yet.” Chanyeol murmured, running one hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Wanna go watch?”

Baekhyun turned to look at him again. “Aren’t you still tired?”

Chanyeol shook his head and sat up with a yawn, stretching his arms above him with a sigh. “No, I’m good. I should probably go do damage control anyway, we didn’t do much last night. Once we got out of the storm we all just went right to bed.”

Baekhyun nodded and stood up. He’d laid his clothes from last night out to dry and he pulled them back on, tucking his loose shirt into his pants as Chanyeol pulled his jacket on.

Baekhyun paused, watching him smooth the lapels down.

“When did this happen, _Captain?”_

Chanyeol froze and smiled, chuckling softly. “Uh...a couple months ago.” He turned to face Baekhyun, who simply looked at him in awe.

Backlit by the window, Chanyeol looked nothing short of pure _power._

“It suits you.”

“You think?” Chanyeol snagged Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him into him, kissing his forehead. “That’s good—I’m kind of stuck with the job by now.”

Baekhyun hummed and shrugged. “Nothing wrong with a man in power.”

Chanyeol’s grin darkened ever so slightly and he backed Baekhyun into the wall, hands untucking his shirt to settle on his skin as they kissed. The room went from soft pink to light orange and Chanyeol pulled away, breathing deeply. “Let’s go up or you’ll be missing that sunrise.”

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand as they headed onto the deck, looking around. The deck wasn’t a complete mess, and Chanyeol directed Baekhyun to the side where the sun would be rising before he himself headed up to Minseok stationed behind the wheel.

Baekhyun nodded in greeting to Yifan as he passed him who smiled back before leaning towards the rail. Jongdae came up and draped a jacket over his shoulders—similar in size—and helped Baekhyun’s arms through the proper holes. It sat similarly on him as Chanyeol’s sat on the captain himself—slim and fitted up top, tapering in at the waist and then back out to fall about mid thigh, with one row of buttons on each side of the opening over his chest. Jongdae stood back and nodded in approval before heading off to his own morning duties.

Chanyeol came up behind Baekhyun as the sun was _just_ starting to peek over the horizon, hands on the railing on either side of him and his chest against Baekhyun’s back as they simply stood in silence and watched.

There was only a slight breeze and Chanyeol pressed his lips softly to the back of Baekhyun’s neck once the sun was out from the horizon and steadily rising in the sky, blueing everything.

“You look good.”

“It’s Jongdae’s.” Baekhyun responded.

“No.” Chanyeol’s arms left the railing to wrap around Baekhyun’s waist. “You look good _here._ On deck. With me.”

Baekhyun smiled and leaned against the railing.

Chanyeol’s lips lingered on his neck. “What do you see out there?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun’s voice was soft. Light—carefree. “And—and _everything_. It just keeps going.”

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “As far as you can imagine, and further.”

He pulled back and looked at Baekhyun, who kept looking _out_ . He looked so eager, so _excited_ —like he was _itching_ to get a taste of what real life at sea felt like.

So at _home_.

“In that case it never ends.”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and kissed the side of his temple. “Would you like to find the end of the sea with me, my darling?”

Baekhyun smiled and leaned back in Chanyeol’s hold, head on his shoulder and chin up. Eyes sharp.

Aura _powerful._

 _This_ was where he belonged.

“It’d be an _honor.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments here, on twitter, or in my cc!!
> 
> drink water and take good care of yourself, everyone!! <3<3
> 
> twitter/cc: emberloey


End file.
